Their Life
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Modern day Jack and Elizabeth...living in small town of Dillon, Michigan. Jack is the Captain of the Fire Department and Elizabeth runs a small daycare.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom. Dad is on TV," seventeen year old Sydney announced.

Elizabeth came in to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch. She grabbed the remote and hit the volume button until she could hear what the mayor said. "Captain Jack Thornton, of the Dillon Fire Department, will now give his feedback and thoughts on today's tragedy."

Elizabeth sighed and stared at her handsome man in uniform. She was so proud of him it was almost overwhelming.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," he began. "As you are aware, this morning around six o'clock, a fire broke out in the 2000 block of Hudson Street, downtown Dillon. It started in the Lake apartment buildings and because of high winds, quickly spread to the houses surrounding it. At this time, we cannot say why this happened or if it was arson. We will keep you updated on the findings of the investigators as they become available. Please know, the thoughts and prayers of the Dillon Fire Department are with the families and friends of those lost in this tragedy. Thank you."

Elizabeth sighed again and quickly said a prayer of gratitude that her own family, including Jack, was safe and uninjured. The fire was on the other side of town from where the Thorntons lived but the high school was just down the street. Thankfully, school had been cancelled to keep the kids safe.

Elizabeth looked down as little Rylee Coulter touched her knee. "Hi, sweet pea. Are you hungry?" The two year old nodded her head and reached up for Elizabeth to pick her up. Elizabeth picked her up and gently pulled her pacifier out of her mouth and smiled. "Use your words, Rylee. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, eat, pease."

Elizabeth didn't understand why pacifiers were so relied upon. Her children never had them when they were babies. Yes, it made for quieter afternoons, but it still seemed unnecessary.

The back door flew open and Liam ran in with his friend Tyler. "Mom? What's for dinner?" Liam asked Elizabeth. Before she could answer, he continued. "Can Ty stay for dinner? We're starved!" Elizabeth chuckled at her son. Everything with him was either a question or a dramatic statement, pretty typical for his age of fourteen.

"Let's see," she started. "Pizza, yes if his mom says ok, and you're always hungry. There are apples and pears on the table. Help yourselves." Elizabeth propped Rylee on her hip and lifted Quinn off the counter. The boy was a monkey and could climb on anything.

The boys each grabbed a piece of fruit and ran back outside just as the phone rang. "Little Bees Daycare, this is Miss Libby, how can I help you?" Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth was known as Miss Libby to the children. It was too hard for them to say Elizabeth so she shortened it. "Yes, I have an opening. First I would like to set up an interview," she informed the caller. "Yes, it is my rule to do so, to meet the child and his or her parents and for them to meet me." Elizabeth listened patiently as she snuggled the now dozing Rylee against her chest, who had apparently been more tired than hungry. "Yes, sir. Tomorrow at nine is perfect. See you then." She hung up the phone and laid Rylee in the playpen in the living room.

"Syd, can you please order the pizza for dinner? Dad will pick it up on his way home."

"I'm going out tonight," she informed her mother without even looking up from her cell phone.

"Since when do you make plans without asking me or your father?"

"Can I go? Gavin wants me to go to the movies."

"Who else is going?" She started picking up the toys that Rylee had scattered around the room.

"Sally and Henry and Tyler and Katie."

"What time?"

"The movie starts at nine."

"Curfew is eleven. How will that work?"

"Come on, Ma. It's Friday night."

"Ask your father when he gets home."

"He'll just say no. He doesn't like Gavin." Elizabeth held her tongue because what she wanted to say was not going to help.

The boy that caught their daughter's attention was eighteen, which was strike one in Jack's opinion. Strike two was his tattoo, always visible on his left bicep and strike three was the piercings that decorated his nose and ears.

Elizabeth sighed and noticed Quinn sitting on the counter, his hands in a bag of chips. "Quinn!" She rushed over and picked him up, setting him on the floor. "Good thing your mom will be here soon."

"Sydney Grace, please order the pizza." Syd flicked her eyes in her mother's direction and scowled. "Three large, one cheese only, one veggie, one meat, and stop with the attitude or you aren't going out for sure."

The doorbell rang and Julie walked in. "Where's my Quinnie?"

"Mama!"

"Julie Thornton, your son…"

"What did he do this time?" She picked up her "Quinnie" and kissed him all over his little round face.

"Let's see, where shall I start?"

"No need to start anywhere. After today, you won't need to watch him anymore."

"Why is that, Julie?"

"I lost my job. I will be staying home to take care of him myself."

TWO HOURS LATER

Elizabeth heard the garage door open and then close. She smiled as she felt the familiar jitters in her stomach just thinking about seeing him. They had been married nineteen years the next month, June, and just the thought of seeing him made her heart beat faster too. The man was exceedingly handsome, the hair on his temples starting to be laced with gray strands. He denied it, of course, but they were there, nonetheless. He had sexy, fine lines around his eyes, which he claimed were from smiling at her too much. Oh, and his dimples…

"Hey babe, I'm home," he called as he and Lee Coulter walked into the kitchen, three pizzas and a bottle of Pepsi in their hands. Lee was a lieutenant at the fire department in town so he often rode with Jack to and from work, bringing Rylee and taking her home at night.

"Dada!" Rylee yelled, running up to her father.

"Hi, baby girl," Lee said, hugging his daughter.

"Mama?"

"Yes, let's go see Mama. Where's your passie?" Elizabeth handed him the pacifier and kissed Rylee goodbye.

"Bye Libby," the tot said as she waved.

After Lee and Rylee walked out, Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "Hi, Sweetheart." He walked over to her and kissed her, wrapping her in his arms for a moment. She touched his face, sighing. "You looked awfully handsome at that news conference."

"Yeah?" He smiled, his dimples showing.

"Yeah, you in that uniform. My goodness." She kissed him again, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Gross guys," Syd said as she entered the room. "Do you have to do that in the kitchen? It should be like a health code violation or something." She opened the pizza box and grabbed a piece.

"Sydney, seriously?" Jack said.

"What?"

"You know we eat dinner as a family. No exceptions." It had always been the rule. Syd dropped the pizza back in the box and grabbed her purse. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To the movies."

"Did you ask first?"

"I asked Mom."

"And I told her to ask you. Movie is at nine," Elizabeth informed him as she set the table.

"You would be late for curfew. Sorry Syd."

"Its Friday! Why can't I go?"

"You know why. Text that boy and tell him not tonight." Jack referred to Gavin as "that boy" which annoyed Syd to no end.

"Gavin," she said slowly, a bit of disrespect in her voice, "is already on his way."

"Then he will have to go back home once he arrives."

"He could stay for pizza," Elizabeth suggested. "That way she could still see him." Jack looked at Elizabeth for a long moment and then agreed.

Jack went to go change while Elizabeth finished setting the table for six, instead of five.

Jack walked into the living room just as Syd was greeting "that boy" at the door. Gavin slid his hand awfully low on Syd's back, very close to her rear end. Jack cleared his throat, making Gavin jump and remove his hand.

"Mr. Thornton," he said with a nod. Jack nodded and looked at Syd.

"Dinner time."

LATE THAT EVENING

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the back porch, swinging and talking, just as they did every night. "That boy…"

"Jack, what did he do that was so bad?" She snuggled closer, her hand on his knee.

"He needs to watch where he puts his hands. His hand was very close to her butt. If I hadn't walked in…"

"You did walk in, though."

"Elizabeth, I don't like him. He's not right for her." He stood up and looked out into the darkness.

"She's your daughter, your baby girl. I don't think anyone will ever be good enough, do you?"

"No, probably not," he mumbled. All he could see was the future, his daughter, pregnant at eighteen, left by that boy to raise the baby on her own. Her life ruined, never able to finish or even start college, working at the ice cream place for the rest of her life. She deserved better. That boy was not what she deserved.

"Be careful, my dear. If you keep them apart, it's only going to push them together and make them go to drastic measures to see each other."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience, Elizabeth."

"I may be. It makes sense though, don't you think?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her close. "Who did you take drastic measures to go see?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well that was a long time ago."

"Tell me. Obviously an old boyfriend. Please tell me it wasn't Charles."

"You know I never dated Charles."

"Yes, I know. Who was it?"

"Um, I think we should change the subject."

"Why?" She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Was it me?" She nodded. "What? Your parents love me."

"Now they do. They didn't always."

"They didn't?" Jack was completely shocked. He never got any impression from Elizabeth that her parents didn't like him. "Why not?"

"When they figured out I was seeing you, I was nineteen."

"So?"

"So, you were twenty two and I was their first daughter."

"No one would be good enough."

"Exactly. A few years after we got married, they started to love you."

"After we got married? Oh my goodness, Elizabeth. It's amazing they let me marry you at all."

"They couldn't have stopped me. I loved you from the beginning."

She had. From the moment she saw him, she felt like their lives were meant to mix, somehow. They had been at the Dillon Community Fair at the end of the summer with some of their friends. Elizabeth was with Lee and his new girlfriend, Rosie. Jack had come with his brother Tom and Tom's girlfriend, Sara.

As the two groups sat in the bleachers for the demolition derby, Elizabeth found herself sitting next to Jack, who she found extremely cute and charming. Jack wasn't complaining either.

The two talked for the two hours that the derby lasted and found themselves not wanting to part when their friends were ready. "Give me your hand, Jack," she had told him. He held his hand out and watched as she wrote her phone number on his palm.

"What happens if I need to wash my hand?" he had teased her, a twinkle in his beautiful green eyes.

"Don't." She smiled and looked back at him as she walked away, leaving quite the impression on his heart.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack took Liam fishing at the lake just outside town and Syd went to the local ice cream shop where she worked on the weekends.

Elizabeth wiped down the counters and straightened the kitchen and living room. At exactly nine o'clock, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and gave her best welcoming smile.

"Good morning. I'm Elizabeth, or Miss Libby. Come in, please."

Frank and Abigail Hogan and their son, Connor walked in. Elizabeth knelt down in front of Connor. "Hi, Connor. I'm Miss Libby." Connor stared at her, not reacting.

"Miss Libby?" Abigail began. "There is something we need to tell you."

Elizabeth stood up and looked at them. "Ok."

"Connor was born deaf. He doesn't speak except using sign language."

"Oh. Ok. That's fine."

"Miss Libby, do you use sign language?" Frank asked.

"One of my cousins is deaf. I know some. I can learn the rest."

Frank touched Connor's shoulder and then signed while he spoke. "Connor, can you say hi to Miss Libby?" Connor shook his head and then ran to Abigail. "He's pretty shy. Do you know how to say hello to him?"

Elizabeth searched her brain for a moment. "Maybe if you refresh my memory." Abigail smiled and showed her the correct sign.

After about an hour of signing and getting to know the Hogan's, Elizabeth accepted Connor into her daycare and the Hogan's were relieved.

It turned out, Abigail owned the bakery downtown. Elizabeth hadn't realized because she tried to stay off sugar. Frank was the minister at the Methodist Church ten miles away.

Jack and Liam walked in as the Hogan's were leaving. "Jack!" Abigail said, surprised.

"Hi, Abigail. This must be Frank and Connor?" Jack shook Frank's hand and signed hello to Connor, surprising Elizabeth.

"Jack, how do you know Abigail?"

"She runs the bakery downtown."

"Yes, but…is that where you know her from?"

"Yeah, Lee and I and some of the guys go there for coffee and doughnuts a few times a week."

"You eat doughnuts? I thought we didn't eat sugar."

"Well, Sweetheart, you don't eat sugar. I don't see a reason not to indulge once in awhile."

The Hogan's left shortly after the sugar conversation. Elizabeth went to start lunch. "Honey?" Jack asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad?" He stepped up behind her and slipped his strong arms around her.

"No."

"Are you sure? You seem at least irritated."

She turned around and looked at him. "I'm irritated but not at you. It bothers me how hard I work to eat right so that I can look good but you can eat doughnuts a few times a week, and pizza, and who knows what else and you look like some sort of model out of a sports magazine." What she would have given to join the family for pizza the other night, but she had a salad instead.

"First of all, all the hard work you do to look good, pays off. You look amazing. I brag to the guys at work that you're hot and I can't wait to get home to you."

Her cheeks turned deep pink. "You don't!"

"I do. Second, I work out everyday at the station so that I don't need to be so strict with myself."

"Everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, apparently all that working out does the trick."

"Face it, babe. We are both too hot for our own good." He laughed and then kissed her, rendering her speechless.

Once she recovered, she looked around to make sure Liam was no where near the kitchen. "Jack?"

"Yes, my adorable, sexy, hot wife?" He started kissing the particularly sensitive spot just behind her ear.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I think that I want to go off the pill."

"Um, ok but you could get pregnant."

"That's the idea."

"You want a baby?"

"Yes. I have for awhile."

He stepped back and stared out the kitchen window. "You want to start over? We are within a few short years of having this house to ourselves. I was looking forward to that."

"Ok, well it was just an idea." He watched as her hope flew out the window, taking her joy with it. Apparently it was very important to her.

"Honey…"

"Its fine. If you don't want a baby, then you don't. I won't force you." She handed him his plate and walked out the door, grabbing her purse as she went. "I'm going to the park."

Elizabeth walked to their Tahoe, got in, and drove off, heading to the one place she knew she could have time alone. The park. It was about a mile from their house. There was a river at the edge and a bench that faced it, under a canopy of trees, creating the peaceful atmosphere she sought.

Elizabeth had wanted a baby for more than a year, however she never had felt it was the right time to bring it up. Jack's mom, Charlotte, had become ill, diagnosed with breast cancer, went through chemo and radiation, and then, thankfully survived. Julie and Tom had moved to town, relying on Elizabeth to watch Quinn while they worked. Sydney had become a bear to live with and Jack had finally received his promotion to Captain.

She had thought that since things had calmed down, it was a good time to approach the subject.

Apparently not. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"You really want this, don't you?" Jack walked up and sat down.

"I need time alone, Jack."

"You can have it, after we talk." He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Yes, I want this. I have for over a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jack, with your mom, and Julie and Tom, and your promotion, I didn't feel like I could bring it up. I guess it doesn't matter." She stood up and watched the ducks in the river and he followed.

"Of course it matters. Everything that matters to you, matters to me, Love." He touched her face, marveling at her beauty. "I hope you know that." She nodded and hugged him tightly, her head on his chest. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure," she said, thinking, what's a few more days. Or a few weeks, as it turned out.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Elizabeth was brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day when Jack walked into the bathroom. He smiled, kissed her cheek, and threw her packet of pills in the trash can. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth, from the day I started loving you, I promised myself that I would always try to make you happy. I know you want this badly and if you think it will make you happy, then I think we should go for it."

"Are you sure?" She smiled up at him. Her hope was back.

"Yes, I'm sure. Truth is I've missed having a baby around."

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He started to walk away but turned back. "Two weeks. You and I are going away for our anniversary. The whole weekend."

"Perfect."

He left for work and she walked into the kitchen to get things set up for breakfast. Liam walked in and sat down, his cell phone in his hand, furiously texting someone.

"Morning, Honey. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess." He continued texting.

"Five minutes."

"What?"

"Five minutes and the phone sits on the table so we can actually have a conversation with each other. You know the rules."

"Fine."

Syd walked in and sat down, her phone also in her hands. "Syd? You don't look good, sweetie. Are you feeling ok?" Elizabeth walked over and felt her head. She didn't feel hot, but she looked pale, almost green.

"I'm fine." She picked up her phone but frowned at the screen.

"Waiting for a text?"

"Yeah."

"I'm making breakfast and then you need to head to school. It's getting late."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to go get dressed," Syd said, walking off to her bedroom.

Syd sat on her bed and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to hopefully settle her stomach. Her phone vibrated, making her pop her eyes back open and check it. It was just her friend Katie. She could talk to her at school.

Three weeks since she'd heard from him. Why did he leave? Yes, they had made a mistake, but how could they work things out if he stayed away?

His parents said that he had gone to California to stay with his grandparents. Why right before graduation?

She thought back to the night everything changed. Her parents had told her she couldn't see him because it was a school nigh, so she waited until they were asleep and snuck out, walking to the corner of their subdivision to meet him. They went to get ice cream and then parked on the dead end road just outside town.

At first they just kissed, however things progressed and got out of hand, until it was too late. He drove her home and the next day at school, he pretended nothing happened. Something had happened to her though. She had done something that she had sworn to herself and her parents that she would never do. He told her she was overreacting but her conscience told her otherwise.

Now, her guilt was eating at her and she couldn't even talk to the one person she wanted to talk to, because he left her.

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted under the door, sending her stomach into a frenzy. She ran for the bathroom and vomited until she had nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Letting it Sink In

Syd Thornton stood up, using the vanity in her bathroom for support. This was the fifth day in a row that she had been sick. She may have only been seventeen, but she was wise enough to realize what was wrong.

She had told her mother it was the flu the first two days, but after that, she had no excuse. She told her she felt fine and went to school. She only had one more day until she was finally done with high school and then she could figure it out.

She braced herself, fighting the dizziness, took a deep breath, and walked into the living room.

She breathed through her mouth, trying to avoid any food smells that might meet her nose.

"Morning, Syd. Last day of school, huh?" Jack kissed her cheek and walked by, unaware of the miserable state his daughter was in.

"Morning, Daddy." She grabbed an apple for lunch and ran out the door, not wanting to face her Mom.

Liam caught up to her before she got to the end of their cul-de-sac. "Morning sis. Gosh, you look terrible. Heard you throwing up again this morning. That flu seems to be hanging on."

"Go away, Liam."

"Fine. Don't know why you're so angry. It's not like you're pregnant or anything. It's the flu."

She stopped walking and stared at her brother. He stared back and then his eyes got big. "You are? Where's that creep, Gavin? I want to give him a third nostril."

"Liam," she warned. She could see traces of her father's personality in Liam. He was very protective of her, even though he was incredibly annoying.

"Oh no, that guy. If I ever see him again…"

"You won't. He left town."

"What a jerk. Gets you pregnant and skips town. That makes it worse. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No, and you aren't going to tell them."

"Darn right. Not touching that conversation with a ten foot pole."

THE THORNTON HOME

Elizabeth picked up Rylee and cuddled her in the recliner. It was nap time. Connor was asleep in the spare room and Rylee needed to doze so Elizabeth could get some things done. Rylee buried her head in Elizabeth's chest and played with her curls. "Libby, pitty."

"You think I'm pretty? Thank you, Sweetheart. You're pretty too." She was. She looked just like Rosie, her mother. Beautiful blue eyes, blonde curls, button nose.

"Song?"

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"Bye bye."

"A lullaby?"

"Ya." Elizabeth thought of one and started rocking and singing, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Before the song was done, Rylee was sleeping, prompting Elizabeth to close her eyes. She knew if she fell asleep, and Connor tried to leave the bedroom, the bell on the top of the door would wake her up. That had been Jack's idea. He also put one on the top of the front and back door.

In what felt like ten seconds, Elizabeth woke up to the bell jingling. She sat up and looked over at Connor. She used her hand to wave and smile at him. He signed to her that he wanted her to hold him.

She stood up and laid Rylee down in the playpen. Then she held her arms out to the three year old and picked him up. He was finally starting to accept the love she had to give. The first couple weeks were rough. She struggled to converse with him and he was frustrated with her. Now, he seemed to crave her attention and she was happy to give it. He laid his head down on her chest and she started to sing. She knew he couldn't hear it, but she thought maybe he could feel the vibrations of her voice and it might comfort him.

It seemed to work because they both fell asleep and woke up an hour later. He hopped off her lap and signed potty so she walked him in to assist him.

When they were done, she asked him if he wanted to eat. He nodded, so she set him on the counter while she cut up strawberries and a banana for him. His eyes lit up with pleasure when he popped a strawberry in his mouth. He signed "good" to her. Then he picked one up and fed her, waiting for a reaction. She signed "yummy" to him and tickled him, loving to see him smile. They finished their snack right there and then she helped him down so he could go play.

She made a grocery list for the shopping trip she would do that evening and then started a roast for dinner. She would also roast garlic and then brussel sprouts for extra iron. She had been reading and thought extra iron might help with her getting pregnant. At thirty nine, she may have trouble conceiving so she would do everything she could to assist.

Syd walked through the door and headed to her room, not saying a word. Elizabeth was worried. She looked very pale and very thin. The flu she had was taking its toll.

Elizabeth knocked on her door and waited but no answer came. "Syd?" She opened the door and found Syd laying in bed, under the covers. "Baby, are you still sick?"

"I'm fine, Mom." A total lie, but what else could she say?

"Honey, I'm concerned. "

"I'm just tired. I need to take a nap." Elizabeth rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"Ok, you sleep. I'll be back when dinner is ready." She didn't bother to tell her that she wouldn't eat.

AT THE GROCERY STORE

Elizabeth headed down the pharmacy aisle toward the pregnancy tests. She bought one, even though she knew she wouldn't need it for a few weeks. She liked the thought of having it on hand.

She finished her shopping trip in record time, wanting to get home and ask Jack about their trip. He said it was a surprise but he had been telling her bits and pieces over the last week. For instance, she knew since it was only a three day weekend they were taking, they would either be flying somewhere or driving someplace close. She hoped it was up north to Mackinac Island where they had spent their honeymoon. That was the most enchanting week of her life and she really wanted to relive it.

When she got home, she carried her bags in the house and started putting things away, humming to herself. What she didn't realize was Liam was in the room rifling through the bags. "Mom?" He held the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Liam, give me that. It's not for you."

"Obviously, Ma. I'm not a girl. So she told you, huh?"

"Who told me what?" Elizabeth stared at him, watching his cheeks turn pink and then he bolted out of the room. She sat down and thought for a moment. "Oh my God."

Elizabeth ran into Syd's room, not bothering to knock. "Sydney Grace Thornton! Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Syd sat and stared at her and then saw the pregnancy test in her hand. "That's not mine, Mom."

"I know that. It's mine."

"You're pregnant?"

"No, not yet. Don't turn this around. Are you pregnant? Don't lie."

Syd looked down at her hands and then took a deep breath. "I don't know for sure, but I think so."

"What's going on?" Jack said rushing in to the room. "Why are you yelling?" He looked at the pregnancy test and then back at Elizabeth. "You bought one?"

"Yes, but it seems I'm not the one who needs to use it." She tossed the box on Syd's bed and left the room.

Jack stood and let it sink in. "You? Sydney? You are seventeen! What were you thinking?!"

"Daddy, I…"

"Don't Daddy me. Daddy is for little girls. Apparently you are no longer my little girl. You are a mother."

"Dad, please."

"Take the test. Then come talk to me. Not until then."

He slammed her door and walked down the basement stairs to take his anger out on his punching bag. If he didn't, that boy, the one who made him a grandfather at forty two, would be dead meat.

"Mom?" Syd went in search of her mother. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. She checked her bedroom but didn't see her. The porch was empty too. She never felt so alone in her life. Gavin was gone. Mom was missing and her father was apparently beating his punching bag to death in the basement.

She took the pregnancy test but didn't have enough guts to look at it by herself. Liam entered the room at the precise moment she started to cry. "Sis? You ok?"

"No. I'm not. Don't think I ever will be."

He sat next to her on the couch. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad is downstairs and I don't know where Mom is."

"Did you take the test?"

"Yes."

"Are you?"

"I can't look at it."

"I will, if you want. Don't make me touch it though. You peed on that thing."

She smiled and then nodded. He followed her into the bathroom. "It has two blue lines," he informed her. "What does that mean? Twins?"

"No, dork. Read the box."

"Oh. Yeah. Looks like you're pregnant. Sorry Syd."

At that moment, her life had officially changed. Now she had to grow up, fast. She was going to be a mother and no one could bail her out. She had to come up with a plan, money, baby things. She was in way over her head and she couldn't count on anyone but herself.

An hour later, she heard voices in the kitchen. She walked in and saw her Mom and Dad at the sink.

"Jack, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't beat up Gavin."

"Punching bag. I pretended it was him, though."

"You don't have to worry. He left town," Syd informed them.

"None too soon," Jack mumbled.

"Daddy…Dad..I know I messed up."

"You bet you did." He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and Elizabeth grabbed salve from the first aid kit and they both joined her at the table.

"How far along are you?" Jack asked her, curious.

"I don't know how to figure that."

"When did that punk…"

"Jack Thornton! Calm down. Let me talk," Elizabeth said, her hand on his arm. "When were you together?"

"About a month ago."

"I will make you an appointment with my gynecologist tomorrow. I should have put you on the pill when you started seeing him." She closed her eyes and breathed. "What happened to waiting until you got married? I thought I could trust you, Sydney. I guess I was wrong."

"You can trust me," she begged.

"Can I? Look at you now. It will be a long time until you build my trust again."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Needless to say, Jack and Elizabeth didn't go on their anniversary trip. They also decided not to throw a graduation party for Syd. They saved the money to put toward things she would need and expenses she would have.

Elizabeth and Syd went to the gynecologist two weeks later to confirm the pregnancy and then get the prenatal vitamins she would need to start taking. Elizabeth was so busy being worried about Syd and her baby that she forgot about her own want of a baby.

Syd made her way through the morning sickness and kept working at the ice cream shop, forcing herself to save every penny to cut down on the drain on her parents. She wanted to earn their trust so badly.

ONE MORNING, A MONTH LATER

Jack was at work and Elizabeth was taking care of Rylee and Connor. The door bell rang and then the door opened. "Elizabeth? Anyone home?"

"Charlotte?" What was her Mother-in-law doing there?

"Yes, of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you have been having a crisis here. I'm here to help."

"I wouldn't call it a crisis."

"You're daughter is pregnant, at seventeen. What would you call it?"

"How did you hear about it?"

"Jack told me, of course." Of course he did.

Elizabeth picked up Rylee and grabbed Connor's hand, leading them to the table. She placed Rylee in her high chair and got her settled with her sticker book. Connor watched and waited for his coloring book and crayons.

"Tickers!" Rylee said, happy with her task. "Libby, tickers!"

"I know, baby." She kissed the top of her head and smiled.

Elizabeth looked down when Connor tugged on her hand. He signed, telling her he was thirsty.

"Charlotte, where are you staying?" She filled up Connor's sippy cup with juice and handed it to him. He signed, "Thank you," and she signed, "You're welcome."

"Here, of course. Where did you think?"

"Well, Julie and Tom…"

"Nonsense. It makes more sense for me to stay here if I am going to help."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but we have things under control here."

"Jack didn't seem to think so."

Charlotte picked up her bags, multiple bags, and walked to the guest room, apparently not taking the hint.

Elizabeth grabbed her cell and texted, "We need 2 talk."

Jack texted back, "Now?"

"No, later. We have a guest."

Jack took as long as possible to finish his paperwork so he could avoid going home. The guest, had to be his mother. Elizabeth and Charlotte got along, but his mother was pushy and didn't know when she should let things be.

About an hour later than normal, Jack walked in the house. "Hey Dad. Mom's mad." Liam walked past him and patted his shoulder in warning.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and looked at him, not speaking. "Hey babe. What's going on?"

She shook her head and walked past him. She put his food on his plate and set it on the table.

"Elizabeth, say something."

"Your mother is here."

"Yes, I meant to talk to you about that."

"Oh, before she showed up and basically told me I couldn't handle my own family?"

Jack grabbed her hand and led her into the garage and then into his Jeep. "Honey, did she really say that?"

"Yes! She also said you didn't think we have things under control here, so she needed to come. This is something we should have talked about, don't you think?"

"I didn't say that."

"She thinks you did. Don't you think it kills me that our seventeen year old daughter is pregnant? I didn't know she was sleeping with her boyfriend. I failed her. I already know I'm a terrible mother and I don't need your mother to confirm that for me."

She opened the door and walked back into the house. Elizabeth slammed their bedroom door and their bathroom door. It felt good to slam the doors. She started the water for a bath and then added lavender bubble bath and bath salts, hoping to relax. Next she lit candles around the room and turned off the lights, slipping down up to her chin in the hot water.

She heard the door open, obviously expecting Jack. "Elizabeth?"

"Charlotte! Why are you in here?"

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait until I have clothes on?"

"I can't see anything, no need to worry."

"Charlotte, please. I really need quiet right now. We can talk in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight then."

Jack walked in a few moments later. "Jack?"

"Yes, who else would be in here?"

"Not ten minutes ago, your mother was."

He laughed. "Why was she in here?"

"I don't know. She said we need to talk but I made her leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in the bathtub."

"So, I noticed. Can I join you?"

"Tell you what." She stood up and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. "You finish my bath for me, because apparently, I am not supposed to finish it myself tonight."

"Elizabeth, wait."

"No, you wait Jack. I need privacy and some peace. I can't get it here, so I'll find a place where I can."

He watched her get dressed and walk out of the bedroom. She grabbed her cell, her purse, and her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere other than here."

THE DILLON BED AND BREAKFAST

Elizabeth checked in at the bed and breakfast thirty minutes later. She felt a tiny bit guilty about leaving but then she got over it quickly when she allowed herself to think about everything she had been dealing with.

Her cell phone buzzed as Jack texted for the fifth time since she left. She turned it off and turned the television on. Her favorite movie, Casablanca, was on. She undressed and slipped into the robe that was folded at the end of the bed. She wished she had chocolate ice cream right then. It was sugar but it would help her feel better.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

"You're leaving?" Charlotte asked Jack as she watched him pack clothes for himself and Elizabeth.

"You seem to want to help, so this is how. I need you to stay with the kids until Sunday night when we come home."

"You're staying away that long?"

"This is Friday night. It's not that long."

"Look Jack, I don't know if you should leave right now."

"Ma, I should have had you stay with Tom but I didn't and I should have told her I talked to you and that you were coming. I messed up and now I need to go fix it. Thank you for being helpful and staying with the kids. See you Sunday."

Jack grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and packed them along with some chocolate ice cream he thought she would enjoy and two spoons.

Elizabeth turned her phone on, feeling guilty that she didn't want to talk to Jack. She smiled when she had twenty five text messages from him, the last one saying he was coming to be with her.

The fact that he knew where she would go, touched her heart. She was lucky to be married to him and fortunate to have two children and a grandchild on the way. She would make sure they all knew that when she went home.

She stood up and walked to the door as soon as she heard his knock. "Jack, come in." She moved aside when she saw the armload of stuff he was carrying. "Moving in?"

"Only until Sunday."

"We're staying here?"

"Yes, I think we need to talk and spend some time alone." He kissed her quickly and then unpacked his box.

"Wine? Oooh…chocolate ice cream. Sweetheart, you seriously read my mind."

"I brought some clothes, although we probably won't need them. I also brought this." He held up a CD.

She smiled and hugged him. "I think we need to dance, Jack."

When they had gotten married, they had chosen a song, but not for any reason but it was popular at the time. Since then, Fall into Me by Sugarland was their song. Luckily there was a CD player in the room. As the song played, they slowly swayed, their foreheads touching, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

When the weight of the world

Bares down so strong it

Leaves footprints on the street

And theres too many miles to face

Without a few more hours sleep

The storm clouds overhead wont shed

Any rain to quench your thirst

I wanna be the one you reach for first

When your faith is stretched so thin

That you can see straight through your soul

And you cant find a nickel to buy a smile cause your pockets all got holes

You wanna shut the door and

Hide before the day can get much worse

I wanna be the one you reach for first

Fall into me

My arms are opened wide

And you don't have to say a word

Cause I already see

That its hard

And your scared

And your tired

And it hurts

And I wanna be the one you reach for first.

"This song, sweetie. It's exactly how I feel right now." She kissed him softly. "If I didn't have you with me, I couldn't get through this thing with Syd. It would be too much."

"I'm here and I always will be." His lips caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I left."

"I'm sorry about Mom. I called Tom and Julie and she is going to stay with them after Sunday. I should have talked to you, not her."

"I still want to have a baby, Jack." She blurted. His eyes popped open and he smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. One hundred percent."

"Wanna watch the rest of Casablanca with me?"

"Sure." He took the chocolate ice cream and the two spoons out of the box and settled back against the pillows of the bed.

She took a spoonful of ice cream and savored it. "Oh my goodness. It's been so long." She giggled and looked at Jack. "So worth the wait, might I add."

"I bet. I prefer cherry danishes though. Warm, just out of the oven with a big cup of vanilla cappuccino. Heaven."

"Jack, are you cheating on me with cherry danishes and cappuccino?"

"Only a few times a week."

"Let's go to Abigail's tomorrow. You can introduce me to them."

"Deal."

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Sydney came out of her room, hoping to dodge her grandmother. She'd been successful up to that point but…

"Syd? Come sit by me. We can chat." She patted the cushion next to her on the couch.

"Grams, I really just need something to drink."

"Ok, but then come here. I have some things I need to say."

"Yes, ma'am." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then forced herself to sit by her grandmother.

"Syd. I'm proud of you."

"Why? I screwed up, big time. Now my baby won't have a Daddy like it deserves. What part of that makes you proud?"

"I'm not proud of you for getting pregnant. I'm proud of how strong and smart you are, just like your Mom. I can see that you are trying your best, whether you think so or not."

Syd scooted over, laying her head on Charlotte's shoulder. "Thank you, Grams. I think I messed everything up with my parents. They were happy before and now they won't stop fighting. They look at me and I can see their disappointment."

"Give them time, my dear. Give yourself time. Everything is still new."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to be a Mom." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I think I'm crazy Grams, but I want to do this. I want this baby."

"Its yours, sweetie. Its your decision."

"Yeah. Mine." As much as she wanted the life growing inside of her, was it really fair to subject it to a life with just one parent?

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack and Elizabeth walked in, hand in hand, to Abigail's bakery, "Sweets and Stuff."

"So this is the place, huh?" She smiled and put her arm around his back, stepping closer.

"Yep this is it." He kissed her temple. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, you." She smiled and kissed him, not worried that they were in a public place.

"Jack! Elizabeth, what can I get you?"

"I would like a cherry danish and a large coffee," Elizabeth ordered.

"Got it," Abigail said. "You want your usual, Captain?"

"Yes, please," Jack responded.

"Ok, give me five minutes and I'll bring it out." Jack led her to the back corner booth and slid in right next to her, leaving no space between them.

"This is kinda fun, Sweetheart. A breakfast date," she whispered, kissing his cheek and leaning against his arm.

"Yeah. I think we should do this regularly. With so much going on, and now with Syd, I don't want us to lose each other."

"Once a week? How about every Saturday?"

"Sounds perfect."

Abigail brought their food and smiled at them. "Its good to see you together in here."

"We're going to do this more often," she told her.

"Good. That's good." Abigail smiled and walked away.

"Can I have a bite?" Elizabeth asked, staring at his danish.

"A bite of mine? You have your own right there."

"Please?" He smiled and broke off a piece of his, bringing it to her mouth. She opened and accepted it, his finger lingering on her lips a bit longer than necessary. "Thank you."

"You have a bit of cherry right there," he mentioned before he kissed it away.

He brought his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear when his phone went off and then multiple other phones and radios went off nearby.

"Captain Thornton," he answered. "Yes. I'm about ten minutes away."

Elizabeth smiled, trying not to be disappointed that he had to leave.

"I'm sorry. I'll meet you back in our room a bit later, ok?"

"Sure. Be careful." He kissed her goodbye and ran out, following his coworkers down the block to the fire station.

That was the tough thing about being married to a firefighter. Good thing was, as Captain, at least in their town, he was at the scene of a fire or accident, but he rarely went into a burning building. He gave direction to the first responders and was usually the person who spoke with the media. Needless to say, it was a lot less stressful on her as his wife than it used to be.

A few moments later, she heard the fire engines drive by, blaring their sirens and then she saw the mobile unit, carrying her husband drive by as well. Once more, she felt pride in her heart for him, and then said a quick prayer for his safety.

***SONG EXCERPT CREDIT TO SUGARLAND


	3. Chapter 3 - Guilt and Grief

THE BED AND BREAKFAST

Elizabeth waited all morning and most of the afternoon for Jack to return. Finally the door opened and she looked up. "Hey," she said, greeting him at the door.

"Hey," he whispered, grabbing her, holding her tight, as if afraid she would disappear.

"What happened?"

"You didn't see it on the news?"

"No." She walked over and pushed the power button and then found the local news station.

The line at the bottom of the screen made her gasp. "Two local firefighters killed in morning blaze. Three others seriously injured."

"Jack, it wasn't Lee, right?" She didn't want to lose him, after being friends for over twenty years. She couldn't imagine how Rosie would handle it.

"No, he's ok."

"Who was it?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the edge of the bed.

"Sam Waters and Ryan Peterson." Sam had a wife and a daughter about Syd's age. Ryan was young and engaged to Haley French, the woman who owns the flower shop, Frenchie's Flowers.

Elizabeth looked back to the television. "Do you want me to turn this off?"

"I don't care. I'm going to go take a shower."

Elizabeth watched him leave the room and continued to watch the latest. "Earlier, Captain Thornton addressed the audience."

"Afternoon everyone. The fire that broke out this morning north of town on Palmer Road, has been contained. The abandoned home and barns on the property are a total loss, unfortunately.

As you are aware, Firefighters Samuel Waters and Ryan Peterson were killed in the line of duty and three others are seriously injured and currently in St. Joseph hospital. The families of those fallen have been notified. Funeral arrangements will be made as soon as possible. Thank you."

Elizabeth's phone rang and she saw it was Syd. "Syd? Honey? Are you ok?"

"It's not Daddy is it? I heard a firefighter died."

"No, sweetie, he's ok. Two died. Sam Waters and Ryan Peterson."

"Mr. Waters? Oh no! That's Katie's dad."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry sweetie." The name hadn't registered in Elizabeth's mind. Of course she knew Sam and Hanna Waters.

Elizabeth's heart broke as she listened to Syd cry over the phone. "Mom. Please come home."

"Ok, Syd. We'll be home soon."

"Promise?"

"Yes, of course. Your dad's in the shower. We'll come home when he gets out."

"Ok. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and Daddy so much."

"We love you too, baby. See you soon."

AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth and Jack walked in the house about thirty minutes later. Syd showed up in the doorway, her face wet with tears. "Daddy?" Jack held out his arms and she ran to him. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Sweetheart. Me too." He held her tight against his chest until they both finished crying.

Syd loved the feel of his strong arms. Ever since she was really young, she felt safe there. As if nothing bad could ever happen. Now, she was old enough to realize that bad things happened, but he would always be there to comfort her when they did. "I love you," she whispered as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you back." He kissed the top of her head and looked at Elizabeth who was crying by the sink. He held his arm out to her, wanting her to join their hug. She didn't hesitate.

"Syd? I want you to know I'm proud of you," Elizabeth began as they stepped back to wipe their eyes.

"But I let you down. I let myself down."

"Honey, that's part of life. I'm proud of you for growing up these last few months. You've been working really hard."

"I wanted to show you and Dad that you can trust me."

"You're getting there."

"I've saved almost eight hundred dollars. I know it's not enough but it's more than I've ever had."

"That's good sweetie."

"I heard from Gavin." Jack sat down and stared at his daughter, determined to keep himself calm.

"Did you?" Elizabeth acknowledged.

"Yeah. He wants me to have an abortion."

Jack clenched his fists and started to count to one hundred.

"I told him that he lost the right to make any type of decision the moment he left and I told him that I was keeping the baby."

Elizabeth sat down and sighed, her heart swelling with love and pride for her daughter. "You're keeping it?"

"Yes. Is that ok with you?"

"Its your decision, baby. I can't make it for you."

"I just meant, I know babies take up a lot of space and if it's too much, maybe I can move to Florida with Grams."

"Not a chance," Jack said, jumping in. "You can't take my grandchild to Florida. I need you both here."

"I don't want to leave, but what if you and Mom have a baby? We only have one extra room."

"The babies can share, or we can move, but I need my family. You never know when we might lose each other." A tear fell down his cheek as he thought about the families of Sam and Ryan.

"Ok, I'll stay, Dad."

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth was standing next to Jack as he gave his condolences to Sam's and Ryan's families after the funeral. It was very obviously difficult for him to do, but he was strong and she let him know she supported him by her gentle hand on his arm.

She had never been to a firefighter funeral before. The sight of over a hundred men in uniform, from Dillon, Chelsea, Ann Arbor, and Jackson Fire Departments lined up on the street, saluting as the fire engine carrying two caskets, drove slowly past, was overwhelming, to say the least. The men standing there considered themselves brothers and to lose two of their own was devastating.

Syd stood next to Katie, holding her hand in support. The girls had known each other since kindergarten and became fast friends and stayed that way. Watching her friend lose her father had affected Syd deeply, causing her to draw closer to her own.

"Elizabeth?" Rosie walked up to her, drawing her close in a hug. "How are you?"

"Hi, Rosie. I'm doing ok. How are you?"

"Sad, but grateful."

"I know what you mean."

"Lee and I want to invite you and Jack to dinner at Collin's tonight. We haven't been out in awhile."

"You're right. I'll talk to Jack and let you know. Syd is with us too."

"Did you need me, Mom? I heard my name." Syd walked up, her hand subconsciously resting on her slight tummy.

"Lee and Rosie want your father and I to go out to dinner. I just mentioned you were with us too."

"Well, Katie wants me to spend the night tonight. Is that ok?"

"Sure, Sweetie. She needs you right now."

"Thanks, Mom. Love you." She kissed her cheek and then walked over to Katie again.

COLLINS RESTAURANT

Elizabeth took Jack's hand as they walked in the door of the restaurant. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Don't worry. You look perfect," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I've been in this dress all day. I'm sure I don't look perfect. You, however…" Jack in his navy dress uniform was enough to give her heart palpitations.

When they stepped in the waiting area of the restaurant, they noticed that the tables were filled with firefighters and their wives.

A young firefighter walked up to them first. "Captain, I just want to say that I respect you and everything you tried to do for Waters and Peterson. I consider myself lucky to have you as my superior."

"Thank you, Davis. I appreciate that. I'm the lucky one, I assure you."

"Ma'am, I'm Steve Davis. You must be Elizabeth."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Steve."

"You too, Ma'am." He nodded at both of them and rejoined his table.

Throughout the night, various other young men approached Jack and thanked him for doing a good job and assured him they didn't blame him for the deaths of their brothers.

Elizabeth slipped her hand inside Jack's and weaved their fingers together. She wouldn't ask him now, but apparently something occurred during the fire that he hadn't told her about.

LATER AT THE THORNTONS

Liam was in the living room watching TV when they got home. "Liam, bedtime."

"Aw, Mom. It's only ten o'clock."

"Yes, but that's your bedtime."

"None of my friends have bed times anymore."

"That's fine. We're not your friends parents. Time for bed."

He shut the TV off, grumbling something under his breath, and went to his room.

Even as a baby, the boy never wanted to sleep when he should. He was a night owl and would probably stay up all night if she let him.

Elizabeth walked in the kitchen and found Jack at the table, his head in his hands. "Honey? Tell me what happened that day."

He looked up and watched her approach. "It doesn't matter."

"Everything that matters to you matters to me. Sound familiar?"

"Somewhat," he said, a tiny smile on his lips.

"This unbelievably handsome man, claiming to be my husband said that to me." She sat down gently in his lap.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and it showed me how much he really cared about my feelings." She kissed him softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I am here to listen, sweetie. I care about what's bothering you." He sighed, bringing his lips to hers for a moment and then he started.

"When we got to the property, the structure of the house was already compromised. I had to send two in to clear the house. We needed to make sure no one was in there."

"You didn't know it was abandoned?"

"Yes, but sometimes abandoned houses have occupants and we need to be sure. So I sent Waters and Peterson in to clear it. I told the men at the truck to ease on the water pressure a bit because I was afraid the roof and walls would collapse on them."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes, the roof and walls were too far gone already so almost as soon as they got in there, it came down. I sent three men in to try to get them out. They did, but they ended up hurt too."

"Why did the men think you blamed yourself for what happened?"

"I was the Captain of the squad. It happened on my watch."

"Yes, but you didn't cause it."

"They were my responsibility. I shouldn't have sent them in there, Elizabeth. They died because I sent them into an unstable building."

"No one thinks that."

"I think that." He stood up and walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth sat up, stretched her back because she slept in the recliner all night, and yawned.

She walked into her and Jack's room and he was still asleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him, forcing herself not to run her fingers over his muscled arms and chest. He must have sensed her watching because his eyes opened. "Morning," she whispered, kissing him.

"You didn't come to bed last night," he mentioned.

"You shut the door. I figured you wanted time to yourself."

"Will you come to bed now?"

"I could." He sat up and smiled at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"My beautiful wife. You still look perfect in that dress."

"Mmhmm." She stood up and removed her dress, grabbed a robe and slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey I thought you were coming to bed," he called.

He heard nothing but the shower water and then his wife singing their song. He laid down and waited for her to come back out…for about a minute. Then he jumped out of bed and joined her instead.

IN THE KITCHEN

About an hour later, Liam walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat for breakfast. Since it didn't seem like his parents were up, he decided to cook. He could make a mean omelet.

He went to the refrigerator and took out butter, onion, green pepper, chicken from the day before, milk, eggs, and cheese. He sautéed the onion, green pepper and chicken, and then added the eggs he had scrambled with the milk. The next thing he knew, he had a good breakfast.

He sat down to eat and realized it wasn't enough. He was going to have to make a second one and toast…and maybe some fruit.

A WHILE LATER

"What smells so good?" Jack asked as he followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

They looked down at the table and then over at the counter and the stove, finding chaos. "Apparently your son made himself breakfast," she said to Jack.

"Yes, apparently. And apparently your son forgot to clean up after himself."

"At least he left a note. He went to Ty's house." She set the note down on the counter and smiled.

"What?"

"Liam and Syd are both gone."

"Yes, true."

"We have the house to ourselves, my dear." She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wow, that never happens." He untied her robe and slipped his hands around her waist. "You smell good," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning you two!" Charlotte said loudly as she walked in the door. She didn't seem the least bit sorry she had interrupted them.

Elizabeth quickly tied her robe and sighed, looking at Jack, imploring him to ask her to go.

"Mom, I don't remember a message saying you were coming by this morning."

"I need to make an appointment to see my own family? That's ridiculous."

"No appointment. Just a bit of warning would be nice."

"Don't sass. Where are the kids?"

"At their friends houses."

"Oh, well that's nice for you to have some time alone."

"Yes, except, as you can see, we aren't alone, are we?" He gestured to her.

"I suppose not. I stand corrected. Now, Elizabeth. I have some ideas about Syd."

Jack stared at his mother and then left the room, annoyed.

Elizabeth tightened the tie on her robe even more and started the coffee. She had a feeling she would need it.

KATIE'S HOUSE

Katie hadn't slept more than an hour all night. Syd, being pregnant, was exhausted, so she had slept fine. She was grateful Syd had stayed the night. Losing her father had brought on a huge amount of guilt and she needed her best friend to help her work through it.

The last conversation they had, hadn't been a conversation at all. They had fought. That was all they ever seemed to do. This time, it was about Syd, actually. He had heard at the station that Syd was pregnant and apparently that made him oppose their friendship. Katie had defended her. Then, he left, and never came home.

The tears had been present for the last week and they showed no sign of leaving. All she could think about was how she had yelled at her dad that she wasn't going to stop being friends with Syd, no matter what he said. He told her she would end up just like her if she wasn't careful.

The resentment boiled up in Katie's heart. Her father had never trusted her and Tyler Brand together. They had been dating for a year and they had never slept together. Katie refused to allow herself to get that carried away. She knew her limitations and Tyler respected those boundaries. Why couldn't her own father trust her?

Katie got out of bed carefully, so she wouldn't wake up Syd. She went into the kitchen to make some coffee but found her mother crying at the table. "Mom?"

She wiped her eyes and put on a brave smile. "Hi, Katie. I made coffee if you and Syd want some."

"Syd is still sleeping. Do we have decaf? She doesn't want to drink caffeine."

"Yeah, there's some instant in the cupboard."

"Mom, are you ok?"

"No. Maybe I will be some day." She held her tissue up to her eyes to catch the tears that threatened to fall.

Hanna Waters was miserable. Her husband of eighteen years was gone and she'd never see him again. She'd never feel him or hear him next to her in bed. She'd never hear him say "I love you, my Hanna."

The life they had built together was a good one, but it would never be the same. His extra uniform hung in the closet next to the dress she wore to his funeral. She guessed it would be there for years to come because she didn't have the strength to move it.

The diamond engagement ring he gave her so many years ago, would remain on her finger and his love would remain in her heart for as long as she drew breath.

TOM AND JULIE'S HOUSE

"Mom!" Quinn yelled through the house as he tried to find her.

"Quinn! Shhh. Daddy is asleep. What do you need?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ok, let's go find something." She picked him up and set him in his chair.

"Mama, I want to go see Aunt Libby. I miss her."

"I do too. Maybe we can call her later."

Truthfully, Julie needed to chat with Elizabeth. She needed her daycare services again because she finally found another job. She was going to work for Abigail at her bakery.

Julie knew it annoyed her sister that she couldn't hold down a job but she just hadn't found anything that held her interest for very long.

"Quinnie? Do you want cereal?"

"Yeah! Captain Crunch like Uncle Jack!"

Julie chuckled and poured his cereal. The boy certainly loved his Uncle and Aunt. Instead of calling, they would just stop by.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth was exhausted listening to Charlotte. The woman had been talking non-stop for an hour. Elizabeth was still in her robe and she had consumed two cups of coffee and counting.

"Charlotte. Can you give me a few moments?" Elizabeth stood, adjusted her robe and started to walk away.

"Yes, of course."

Elizabeth closed her bedroom door and walked over to Jack who was sleeping on the bed. "Jack? You're sleeping?"

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"I'm out there for an hour listening to your mother go on and on about Syd and you are in here, sleeping?"

"Sweetie, you wear me out. This baby making stuff is for the birds."

She poked his ribs. "Very funny. You don't complain much." She poked him again. "Your turn to deal with Charlotte. I need to get dressed."

Jack groaned and sat up. "Fine. I'll talk to her and hopefully get her to leave. Then we can resume what we started earlier."

"I thought you were worn out?" She smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He kissed her and left the room. She immediately locked the door behind him to hopefully avoid any more invasions by Hurricane Charlotte.

Elizabeth dressed and tied her hair back out of her face. She looked down and the pregnancy test box caught her eye. Hopefully she would need that soon. In another week, she would know if she missed her period or not. If so, she would take the test. She knew that chances were, she wouldn't be pregnant for awhile. At her age, it sometimes took longer. She could hope, though.

She sighed and then walked out of the room. It was going to be lunchtime soon and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Elizabeth, good to see you decided to get dressed," Charlotte mentioned.

"Yes." She couldn't think of any other response. What reaction was she hoping for?

The door flew open and in walked Quinn and Julie. "Grams! Hi!"

"Hi, Quinn."

"Aunt Libby! I missed you."

Elizabeth smiled down at him, kissing his hair. "Missed you too, Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"I need to enlist your daycare services again, sister," Julie said quietly.

"Starting when?"

"Tomorrow. I got a job."

"Oh yeah? Where this time?" Elizabeth tried to keep a sarcastic tone out of her voice but honestly, she didn't see the point.

"Abigail's bakery."

"You can't cook," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I'll learn."

"Does Abigail know you can't cook?"

"She said anyone can learn anything." Jack watched the sisters interact and could feel the storm brewing. His mom being there wasn't helping either.

"Elizabeth, have some faith in Julie. Maybe this will be just the thing she needs."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte, physically biting her tongue to refrain from telling her to butt out.

"Well, Quinn. Looks like you will get to be with me tomorrow." Elizabeth tousled his blond hair and kissed him again.

The door opened again and Liam walked in. "I'm home."

"Good, because you need to clean the kitchen."

"I can't. Ty invited me to play basketball at the school."

"Ty can wait. You made the mess, you clean it up."

"Mom," he started.

"Clean. You are fourteen years old. You can cook so you clean up. Very simple."

The door opened again and Syd walked in. "Hi, everyone."

"Hey, Syd," Elizabeth said, kissing her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I made some decisions."


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise

"What kind of decisions, Syd?" Jack asked. He hoped she didn't mean that she wanted to leave. He needed her and that grandbaby.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I promised I was staying here and I meant it." He sighed and waited for her to continue. "I want to start online classes this fall. I want to be a Counselor."

"That's pretty ambitious, Sweetheart."

"I can do it, Daddy. I know I can."

"I know you can too. I didn't mean you couldn't. I just know it may be difficult once the baby comes."

"I know. I also know that I have six months to finish my first semester. I'm not worried that it may take me longer than most to get my degree." She smiled and walked over to Jack. "What do you think?"

"I think we should go buy you a laptop."

"Really?" He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. I will make you proud."

"I'm already proud, Sweetheart."

Jack and Syd left to get a laptop for her. "Are you hungry, Syd?"

"Always."

"Let's go get some lunch."

"Ok." She smiled and looked out the window.

They pulled into Abigail's parking lot. "They have good sandwiches and soup here. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, it does." She didn't tell him that she used to come there with Gavin when they would sneak out to see each other. She decided that would remain her secret.

As they stood in line, some of Syd's former classmates stepped up behind her and Jack.

"Do you think it's true?" the one girl whispered. "She's pregnant?"

"I can't believe it. Doesn't she know what she's doing to her family's reputation?" the other girl whispered back.

"Apparently she didn't care about that," the first girl responded.

Jack heard the girls whispering and he noticed Syd's reaction to it. She had been happy, but now, her shoulders dropped and tears were threatening to fall. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "Its ok. Just ignore them."

"Who's the new guy? He looks awfully old for her."

Syd turned around and glared. It was almost comical but she didn't want to laugh. "The new guy is my father! I made a bad choice. Didn't either of you ever do something you wish you hadn't?"

"Sure, but we know enough not to ruin our lives," the first girl said.

"I didn't ruin my life. I could never believe that my own child is a mistake. I may have embarrassed my family, but they forgave me, even if I didn't deserve it."

"I'm proud of you, Syd. So very proud. You are not an embarrassment to me, by any means." He dried her tears and hugged her. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I'll just ignore these two now." She turned back around and looked at the menu.

The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable. They found a good laptop and printer for a lot less money than Jack expected. So instead of stopping there, they went to a clothing store to get her some "cool" maternity clothes. She found a sundress, a handful of shirts, a pair of jeans and some sweatpants to wear around the house.

They wandered over to the baby clothes, just to look, but walked out with some pale green sleepers and onesies.

As they were walking out, she felt a flutter in her tummy. She stopped to see if she would feel it again. She put her hand on her tummy and waited. "Syd. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just felt something."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like a butterfly, it kind of tickled."

"I think that was the baby moving. Your Mom said that's what it felt like with you and Liam."

"Wow. I can't wait to feel it again." She kept her hand on her stomach for the rest of the afternoon hoping to feel it again.

Jack smiled at her as they drove. His beautiful baby girl, pregnant with a baby of her own. Not the ideal situation but he planned to make it as easy as possible for her. It was his grandchild in there, moving around. He couldn't wait to meet him or her.

When they got home, Jack carried her bags to her room for her. Syd walked up and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. I could have just used your computer."

"You're welcome. I wanted to buy it for you."

"Thank you for my clothes too."

"Well, you're still my daughter and I didn't want you busting out of your clothes, pun intended."

"Daddy!" she laughed, poking him in the stomach.

"Well, it's true. Just you wait. Oh, and when you sign up for your classes, let me know. I'll give you money."

"Dad, I can pay for my first semester."

"No, baby. I was going to pay for college anyway. It doesn't matter if it's online or in a classroom."

"I don't deserve all this."

"Yes, you do. You deserve the world, Syd, and so does that baby in there."

SIX WEEKS LATER

October rolled around. With that came Syd's eighteenth birthday. Her parents asked her what she wanted, but she insisted on nothing. They had done more than enough lately. She didn't need a party or any presents.

One morning, Syd was online doing her class work for her pre-requisite studies. She was regularly feeling the baby move now and next week, she would find out the sex of the baby.

"Syd?" Charlotte peaked I'm the door.

"Hi, Grams. Come in."

"Sorry to bug you sweetie. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I've over stayed my welcome."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is, ask your mother."

"Mom loves you."

"And I love her, but even I know when I'm too much for someone." Syd stood up and hugged her Grams.

"I'll miss you."

"I will be back when it's time for that baby to come." She handed her an envelope. "Just a little something to help out."

"Grams," she protested.

"Nonsense. It's a gift. I know you'll put it to good use."

After Charlotte walked out, Syd looked in the envelope. "Oh my." It was a check for five hundred dollars. She slipped the check in her purse to take to the bank later.

Jack walked into his and Elizabeth's bedroom and heard crying. "Honey?" She was in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I was…but I wasn't. I was just late." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Honey, we have to give it time."

"Its been almost five months."

"I know. I'm sorry you're upset." He knelt in front of her and hugged her. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. We'll get all dressed up and go to Collin's. How does that sound?"

"Sure." She dried her tears and stood up.

"Honey, it'll happen and when it does, it will be perfect. Don't worry."

She nodded and went over to put cold water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes. She had tiny lines around her eyes too, although somehow Jack made his look sexy. Thankfully, no gray hair yet. Was she too old for this? To start over again? She was going to be a grandmother in a few short months after all.

Syd walked in. "Mom?"

"Hey, babe. How are you doing?"

"Ok. Hey, are you crying?"

"Don't worry. Everything's ok."

"Mom, you can tell me, you know. I'll listen."

"Its ok, sweetie." Syd's eyes looked toward the counter.

"Mom, did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah." She picked up the box and the test and threw it away. "I thought I may be pregnant, but it's negative."

"So you didn't get your period?"

"No. I guess I'm just late."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" It was funny that her eighteen year old daughter was telling her about pregnancy tests.

"I read about it. It might just be too soon for the test to pick up on the hormones. You could be pregnant. I would take another one in like a week."

"Yeah, maybe." She hoped Syd was right.

THE NEXT WEEK

Syd and Elizabeth made their way to the clinic to get an ultrasound. Her doctor, Dr. Rose was very sweet. She didn't judge her for being young and unmarried. She answered all the questions she threw at her. She made it a pleasant experience to go to the doctor.

"Good morning, ladies," Dr. Rose said, as they walked in the office.

"Good morning, Dr. Rose," Elizabeth said.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked Syd.

"Nervous, but mostly excited." She had the strongest feeling the baby was a boy. She didn't know why, but she just felt it.

"Did you drink enough water before you came in?"

"Yes, and I really need to pee."

"I'm sure you do. Nurse Carter, why don't you show Miss Thornton to the room so she can change?"

"Of course. Hi Sydney. I'm Faith. Let's go, sweetie."

Thirty minutes later, Syd was lying back on the table, watching the screen next to her, as the ultrasound tech moved the wand over her tummy. "Ok, Syd. Do you see your baby?"

"Yeah. It's so tiny. I'm at twenty weeks. So the book I found online says he's about the length of a banana?"

"That's right. You said he. Do you have a feeling it's a boy?"

"Yeah, plus it feels weird to say "it.""

The technician moved the wand against her tummy and smiled. "You want to know the gender, right?"

"Yes, please." She squeezed Elizabeth's hand and smiled.

"Looks like you were correct. It's a boy. Congratulations!"

"Noah," she whispered.

Elizabeth couldn't hold back her tears. Her grandson was there, on the screen, kicking and moving. "His name is Noah?"

"Yeah. I love that name. What do you think? Noah William, after Gramps."

"He will love that. Make sure you call him later and tell him, ok?"

"I will."

On the way home, Elizabeth took Syd to Baby's R Us. Syd wanted to go so she could pick out a crib. Her first purchase with her own money for the baby.

"How am I going to choose?"

"Well, can I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, please."

"We didn't have these for you and Liam, but I would get a crib that will turn into a toddler bed when he's old enough. It will save you a bunch of money."

"That's a great idea, Mom. Thank you."

By the time they left the store, they had bought the dark cherry wood crib that converted to a toddler bed. Elizabeth ordered a matching dresser and changing table when Syd had gone to use the bathroom.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Jack looked up as Syd and Elizabeth walked in. "Well? Is it a girl?"

"It's a boy, Daddy. His name is Noah William Thornton."

"A grandson. Imagine that. Papa Jack will have a grandson."

"Papa?"

"Yes. No Grandpa or Gramps for me, baby girl. Papa."

"Ok, then. Papa it is."

Elizabeth waited until Jack stopped daydreaming to speak. "Sweetie, can you bring the crib in from the truck?"

"Sure, babe."

When he brought the crib in, he went into the spare room which was going to be the nursery. He sat on the floor to put it together. Two hours later, he was done. "Elizabeth, Sydney. Come in here please!"

"Oh, that looks wonderful, Dad. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now if you can tell me where you want it to go, I will move it."

Syd looked around the room. She pointed where the dresser and the changing table would go. "So, I guess, this wall would be perfect for the crib."

He stood up and moved it where she pointed. "There."

"Wait, Honey. I have a suggestion," Elizabeth said.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Can you move it about five feet this way?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, we need room for the other crib."

"Ok." He started to move it and then stopped. "Is she having twins?"

"No."

"Then, that means that you….?"

"Yes." She nodded and screamed as he picked her up and twirled her around the room. He put her down and smiled. "Are you happy, Jack?"

He nodded and then kissed her over and over again.

"Congratulations!" Syd said as she watched her parents, a tiny bit jealous that her experience hadn't been quite so happy, but she had no regrets.

THAT NIGHT

Elizabeth slept easily that night. She was in her very early stages of pregnancy so she was easily tired. She didn't experience nausea yet, but that would come soon, she knew.

She had wanted this for so long, and now she'd have it and she was going to love every minute of it.

Every ache and pain, the countless trips to the bathroom, no matter the reason. The cravings, the growing stomach. Everything meant so much and she was very grateful.

She moved in her sleep and Jack pulled her close. What a day it had been. Finding out he was having a grandson and a child of his own. It certainly didn't happen very often.

He kissed her lips, softly so as not to wake her up. She needed her rest more than ever now.

"Jack?"

"Shhh. Sleep, babe."

"Did you kiss me?"

"Yes, sorry. I tried not to wake you."

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me." She rolled on to her side and put her head on his chest. "Love you."

"Love you."

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack woke up early to make breakfast. Liam apparently had the same idea because he was in the kitchen setting the table.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey. You're up early."

"It's a school day and I figured with two pregnant women in the house, we might have to fend for ourselves."

"Good thought. More accurately, we need to fend for them. They will need us to care for them now, more than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance, eggs are out of the menu for at least the next few months. Just the smell of them can make a pregnant woman run to the bathroom."

"Really?"

"Yep. Bacon and coffee too. Sometimes other things can trigger it too. When your Mom was pregnant with you, pickles were all she wanted, but she couldn't stand tuna fish."

"Pickles huh? We should buy a lot of those."

"Maybe, but they may make her throw up this time. We just have to see what happens."

Syd walked in, her tummy now pronounced under her t-shirt. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "How is Noah this morning?"

"Sleeping now. He was pretty active last night."

Liam brought her a mug. "Decaf is almost ready, sis."

"Thank you, Liam. Do we have any left over steak from last night? Oh, and mashed potatoes?"

"Steak for breakfast?"

"Yeah…like steak and eggs, minus the disgusting eggs."

"I'll heat it up for you."

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, Liam brought her food. "I made it into a potato pancake and then heated the steak in the pan too."

"That was sweet. Who are you and what did you do with my annoying little brother?"

"I want to take care of you and mom."

Her hormones brought tears streaming down her face. "Liam, I appreciate that."

"Don't cry. I wasn't trying to make you upset."

"Just hormones, Liam," Jack told him. "Babies cause lots of changes in pregnant women, including giving them the ability to cry at the drop of a hat."

"Ok, no eggs, maybe no coffee, they may cry and might crave pickles, or not. Good grief, how will I remember all this?"

"You're doing good so far."

THAT AFTERNOON

"I'm not tired Aunt Libby," Quinn whined.

"Well, I am. I need you to try, please." She picked him up so he could lay down next to Connor.

"Libby, seep?" Rylee asked, her arms up.

"Yes, Sweet pea. Time to sleep." She walked out of the room, shut the door, and sat in the recliner with Rylee in her arms.

"Song?"

"Ok." Elizabeth picked the lullaby she always sang, and soon, they were both sleeping sound. Until the bell jingled. She looked over at Quinn and Connor, both staring at her.

"Boys? Why are you awake?" She used her free hand to ask Connor.

"I'm not tired," Quinn replied.

Elizabeth was exhausted but she couldn't sleep if they were awake. She stood up and put Rylee in the playpen.

"Boys, how about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah! Legos!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Ok, but you have to lay down and watch it." She waited until the boys were settled in the guest room/nursery on the bed and then she turned the movie on. She shut the door again and sat back on the recliner to close her eyes.

What seemed like five minutes later, Syd walked in causing the front door to jingle. Elizabeth's eyes popped open. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey."

"Sorry I woke you."

"That's ok."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I really just need to sleep."

"Go lay down. I'll watch the kids if they wake up."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth hesitated to put all her responsibility on Syd.

"Yeah, of course. It'll be good practice plus you need your rest."

"I only need an hour. Wake me up at four, ok?"

"Of course."

"If you need help, please wake me up."

"Mom, don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Thank you, so much."

Two hours later, Elizabeth wandered out of her bedroom. "Syd?"

"Yeah, Mom. In the nursery."

She walked in and smiled. Syd was sitting on the bed, watching Finding Dory with all three kids, a bowl of popcorn and Rylee in her lap.

Connor looked up and smiled, making the sign for popcorn. "I see," she signed back.

"You didn't wake me up," she mentioned.

"I tried, but you didn't hear me, so I let you sleep. Besides we are doing just fine."

"Yes, I see. I guess I don't want to put my responsibility on you. It's not your daycare."

"No, but I'm sure I owe you for something." She smiled and kissed Rylee on her forehead.

THE NEXT DAY

Elizabeth heard a knock on the door, but no jingle. It was time for Lee to drop Rylee off but he normally just walked in. She stood up and opened the door. "Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We are here to visit," Grace Thatcher said simply.

"Oh, ok, well, come in."

She kissed her father and hugged her mother. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Just fine, dear. Where is everyone?"

"Liam left for school about ten minutes ago, Jack is getting dressed, and Syd is doing schoolwork."

Elizabeth looked up as Lee and Rylee knocked and then walked in. "Libby! Yay!" Rylee ran up and held her arms out to be picked up.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"Libby, eat?"

"You're hungry?" She looked up at Lee.

"She refused to eat breakfast this morning. She kept saying, "Libby eat."

"Lee, you remember my parents William and Grace, right?"

"Yes, Lee Coulter. Nice to see you both."

Jack walked in the room and paused. "Oh, William, Grace, good to see you. What a surprise." He hugged them both.

"Don't you look handsome, Jack," Grace said.

"Thank you," he replied.

Elizabeth busied herself getting cereal for Rylee. "Want Cherrios?"

"E-Os, E-Os! Ya pease." She smiled and clapped her hands.

Elizabeth had Rylee on her hip and Cheerios in her hand when Jack walked over. "Bye babe. Talk to you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok." He kissed her and smiled.

"Love you."

"Kiss kiss!" Rylee said, watching Libby and Jack. Jack kissed Rylee's nose.

"Bye sweet pea."

"Jack, I agree. You look handsome," Elizabeth whispered, kissing him again.

"Beth, there are children present," Grace said.

"Well, yes, this is a daycare, Mother."

"Yes, so maybe your displays of affection should be held until later?"

"There is nothing wrong with kissing my husband goodbye. Kids need to see that people love each other. It's better than the opposite, don't you think?"

Lee raised his eyebrows at Jack and motioned to the door. "Bye, everyone," Jack said as they walked out the door.

Elizabeth put Rylee in her chair and poured Cheerios on her tray. "Here you go, bugaboo."

Rylee smiled and made the sign for "Thank you."

"Good job!" Elizabeth told her.

She sat down at the table and looked at her parents. "So what's the real reason you're here, all the way from Boston?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Blame

"We can't just come visit our daughter and family?" Grace asked much too innocently.

"Sure, but you never come visit without letting us know you're coming. What's going on?"

"Just tell her," William said.

That was the moment that Julie dropped Quinn off and Abigail dropped off Connor.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" Julie asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Abigail said, "but, we need to get to the bakery, Julie, and since I'm your ride…"

"Yes, of course." She bent down and kissed Quinn. "Bye, Quinn. Love you."

"Bye, Mom."

After they left, Elizabeth got Connor and Quinn situated with their own Cheerios and took her parents in the living room.

"So what did you want to tell me, Dad?"

"We bought a house."

"You all ready have two, what's a third?" She internally chastised herself for her sarcasm.

"We sold the one in Boston and the one in Hawaii is on the market."

"You're joking."

"No, Beth. Totally serious."

"So where is this house you bought?"

"On Truman St."

"Two roads over? In this subdivision?" Elizabeth could not believe this was happening. She couldn't deal with her parents living two roads over.

"Libby!" Rylee called from the next room.

"Coming, Sweetheart." She looked at her parents and walked out of the room.

She walked in the kitchen to find Quinn and Connor both on the counter. "Libby, done," Rylee told her.

"Ok, baby. You go play in the other room."

Rylee scampered off and she turned to look at the boys. "Quinn! What's going on?"

She looked at him and then signed to Connor, "No, down." She set him on the ground and stared at her nephew. "Well? You know you aren't supposed to be on the counters."

"I know, but I'm hungry, Aunt Libby."

"I gave you Cheerios but if you want more, you ask me. It's dangerous to be up on the counters, especially Connor."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Quinn, I love you, buddy. I just want you safe." She hugged him close. "Do you want fruit?"

"Yeah. Connor does too."

LUNCHTIME

By lunchtime, Elizabeth still didn't have answers as to why her parents bought a house so close to her and were selling the others. She was so busy with her three "Little Bees" that she hadn't even sat down yet.

Syd emerged from her room, dressed in a sundress with a sweater, considering it was fall in Michigan. "Gramps, Grams! What are you doing here?"

Grace stood up and hugged her granddaughter. "Sweetie! Don't you look lovely?"

"Thank you. I didn't know you were coming."

Elizabeth agreed with her daughter's statement. They'd been at the house all morning and she still didn't understand.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to call Jack. She texted first, "Can I call u?"

"Sure," he texted back.

She pushed the call button and waited for him to pick up. "Honey?" Jack picked up. "What's wrong?"

"Jack, they sold their house in Boston and then bought a house here. On Truman! What are they doing?" She stepped out on the porch for privacy.

"I don't know. On Truman?"

"Yes, Jack. I don't understand. This is crazy. I haven't lived near my parents in over fifteen years."

"Maybe it won't be all bad. We'll have an extra babysitter."

"That obviously isn't the reason they're here. They don't even know I'm pregnant yet."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"I wish you were here."

"We can tell them later, together. Ok?"

"I need to make lunch for the kids."

"Elizabeth, it'll be ok. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up and took a deep breath and then went inside.

Once it was nap time, Syd, having the day off work, brought her laptop into the living room while the kids, and Elizabeth slept.

Grace was concerned. "Why is your Mom leaving the kids with you?"

"She needs to rest. I'm just giving her a break. We do this every day. Don't worry, Grams."

"Every day?"

"Yeah. I remember how tired I was at the beginning of my pregnancy."

"Are you saying your Mom is pregnant?"

"You didn't know? Uh oh. Maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything." Syd's heart dropped. She didn't know they were keeping it a secret.

"William! Did you hear that?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sitting right here."

"Don't you have an opinion?"

"Yes, but I've learned in our forty two years of marriage, to keep them to myself." He winked at Syd, causing her to smile.

"Very funny," she responded.

"Besides, you have more than enough opinions for the both of us."

"Will!"

"Grace, Rylee is sleeping right over there. You might want to keep your voice down."

But, it was too late. Rylee sat up and looked around. She didn't know those loud people. She did know Syd though. "Syd?" she whimpered. "Up?"

Syd put her laptop on the ground and went to pick up the little beauty. "Shhh. Time to sleep."

She sat back in the recliner and rocked Rylee, stroking her pretty blonde curls. "Song?"

"You want me to sing?"

"Ya," she nodded. "Pease."

Syd chose a hymn and started. She didn't normally sing in front of anyone but she'd been told that she had a nice voice. Her parents could both sing, she just thought that particular talent had skipped over her.

Before long, Rylee was sleeping peacefully.

"That was lovely, Syd. You sing beautifully."

"Thanks, Grams. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We bought a house."

"Another one? Where?"

"On Truman."

"Like two streets over?"

"Yeah."

"What about Boston and Hawaii?"

"We sold the one in Boston and are selling the one in Hawaii."

"You're moving from Boston to Dillon?"

"Yes, and we want you to move in with us."

AFTER DINNER

Elizabeth made tea for herself and her parents after dinner. Jack wasn't a tea drinker.

She sat down next to Jack at the table, setting her hand on his leg. He grabbed her fingers to reassure her. "Mom, Dad we have news."

"Oh you mean that you're pregnant?" Grace asked. "We already know."

"Oh. We were going to tell you after a few more weeks. It's still really early."

They sat silent for a few moments. Then Jack spoke up. "Elizabeth told me you are moving here?"

"Yes, we are. We think it's best," Grace answered.

"Best?" Elizabeth asked, biting her tongue.

"Yes, Beth. In light of everything that's happened lately, and now especially since you are pregnant, we definitely need to step in." Elizabeth squeezed Jack's leg.

"What do you mean, step in?"

"Well, you obviously need some help. Frankly, dear, you're in over your head."

"With all due respect, Grace, we are doing just fine," Jack said. "You obviously are welcome to live close by, but we are handling everything."

"Are you?"

"Mother, what are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Beth. I'll come right out and say it. You let your daughter sleep with her boyfriend and now she's having a baby, at seventeen. That's not handling things."

Elizabeth used all of her willpower not to yell at her overbearing mother right then.

"So we bought a house and we want Syd to live with us."

"No, ma'am," Jack protested. "Our daughter and grandson, belong with us, here. She will not be leaving to live anywhere else."

"She is an adult," Grace informed him, as if he weren't aware.

"Yes, I am, Grams. I am an adult, a mother, and I am the one who will choose where we will live." Syd was standing in the doorway.

"Syd," Elizabeth started.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I need to say this. They aren't being fair."

"Syd, sweetie. We just want to take care of you," Grace informed her.

"Grams, first, they didn't let me sleep with Gavin. It was my choice. They didn't know that I went out that night."

"They should have known."

"You didn't know, Mother," Elizabeth blurted. "I snuck out countless times, and you didn't know, did you?"

"What are you talking about, Beth?"

"When Jack and I were dating, I snuck out."

"Of course you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Tell her, Jack." Jack's eyes closed.

"So much for her parents liking me," he thought to himself. "Elizabeth, I don't think we need to bring that up now," he said quietly.

"Why? What can they do, ground me?" She looked at her parents again. "Dad, what are you thinking of all this? You haven't said a word."

"Beth, this has nothing to do with me. Your mother came up with this hair-brained idea all on her own."

"Will!"

"You did. I don't agree with you. I won't mind living here to be close to our grandchildren, great-grandson, and daughters, but we can't control everything."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Yes, it is. I will not take Syd away from her parents unless that is what she wants."

"I don't. I'm perfectly happy here, and I plan on staying here with Noah as long as Mom and Dad will let me."

LATER, GUESTROOM/NURSERY

"Grace, don't be mad."

"Will, you sold me out. You made it sound as if I did this all on my own."

"You did. I allowed you to do it, to take control, because that's unfortunately what I always do, but this was all you. I'm not going to be a part of you pushing our family away."

"I'm not doing that!"

"Yes, you are. I think it will be a miracle if Beth talks to you after this."

Grace turned over, her back facing him.

"Goodnight, Grace."

William was met with silence.

AROUND MIDNIGHT, KITCHEN

Elizabeth sat at the table, drinking her tea, crying for all it was worth.

"Beth?" William walked in and sat next to her. "Why aren't you resting, Sweetheart?"

"Do you really think that poorly of me? That I'm a terrible mother?"

"Of course I don't." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You are a wonderful mother."

"That's not how it seems."

"Honey, I don't agree with your mother."

"You sold your house and you're moving here. Are you sure you don't agree?"

"No, I don't. I love my family and I'm not getting any younger. I want to be close to you."

She stood up and put her teacup in the sink. "I'm going to be a grandmother, Dad. Noah William will be here in a few short months." She placed her hand on her own tummy. "I wonder sometimes if I will be able to handle it all, but then I remember…"

"You have Jack?"

"Yeah. He's so excited to be Papa Jack. It makes me love him even more. When I remember that, I know everything will be fine."

"It will. I have no doubt." He walked over and held her against his chest. "Your mother loves you so much. In her own mind, she's helping you."

"So I need to be patient with her?"

"Yes, my dear, sweet Beth. That's all I ask."

"I'll try, Dad."

"Good. So you snuck out, huh?"

She looked at him and smiled, shyly. "Yeah. I couldn't help it. He was adorable and I loved him. I had to see him."

"Well, I can't really ground you now."

"You could, but I think once I have my own house, sending me to my room has lost its threat."

"I guess so." He laughed gently and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Beth. Don't doubt yourself."

"I love you too." She smiled and yawned.

"Beth, go to your room," he said, in a mocking tone.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." She smiled again, relieved at least one of her parents was on her side.

She slipped into their room, locking the door. She removed her robe and moved the covers back gently, so she wouldn't disturb Jack.

"You're back?" he mumbled as he moved up against her, snuggling her neck.

"Yeah."

"Talking to your Dad?"

"Yeah. He sent me to my room." She chuckled and kissed Jack's nose. "Its not really a punishment, though."

"Mmm. I suppose not. I can't believe you told them that you snuck out to meet me."

"I was making a point. Don't worry, Mom still thinks you can do no wrong. Me, on the other hand…"

"Maybe she's just trying to help."

"You sound like Dad."

"Hey, remember that night we snuck out to the drive in?" He kissed her ear, tickling her with his lips.

"I'll never forget it." He touched her finger, moving the engagement ring around and around, the one he had given her that night. He wouldn't forget it either.

TWENTY YEARS BEFORE, DILLON

They were dating at the time and had been for nine months. He had called her early that day to make sure she could go. She had always found a way before, so she said yes. At the time, Dillon still had a drive in theater that played old movies until midnight. That night, Jack knew it was playing Casablanca, her favorite movie, so he picked her up at the corner at 9:30.

When she got in his Jeep, he noticed how long her legs looked in the skirt she was wearing. "Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hey there." She leaned over the console and kissed him. "You look good."

"So do you." He held out his hand and she placed her fingers in between his.

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see."

"No hints?"

"Nope, but you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." He put the Jeep in drive and pulled away from the curb. Five minutes later, they pulled into the Dillon Drive-in and she gasped. "Jack. Casablanca? This is awesome! I'm so excited."

They found a spot pretty close to the screen and then he went to get them something to eat. After ten minutes, he brought back her favorite, a chocolate shake and malted milk balls. "Thank you. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really." He smiled and then settled in as they waited for the movie to start.

"Thank you for this, Jack. It's very sweet."

"You're welcome."

She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt like something was bothering him.

"I finish my course next week, the one for EMT certification."

"Oh, that's great, Jack. What's next after that?"

"I need to get my bachelor's in Fire Science. I am still going to apply at the Station though."

"Will they hire you without a degree?"

"They should, as long as I have my EMT certification."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just want to make my Dad proud."

"Sweetie, he is proud. I can tell." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm proud of you."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you."

He stared at her for a moment, with such intensity that it made her blush. "Jack?"

He opened his console and pulled out a small black box. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Marry me, Elizabeth. I know we're young…"

"Yes," she blurted, before he could finish.

"Yes? You didn't even let me…"

"Yes, Jack. I will marry you." She smiled and kissed him again and again. "Soon."

"After the semester ends?"

"That's three weeks. My parents will kill me."

"What do you think they'll say when they find out you sneak out to see me all the time?"

BACK TO CURRENT TIME

Elizabeth turned toward Jack. "I'm so glad I went out to meet you that night."

"Me too."

"We should go somewhere now."

"Like where?"

"The park, by the river."

"The park? It's almost November."

"We can keep each other warm," she said as she moved closer, her arm around his waist. "What do you think?"

"Ok, let's go."

Ten minutes later, dressed in sweatshirts and jeans, they hopped in his Jeep and left the house, heading to the park, feeling like teenagers.

He held out his hand and she placed her fingers in between his. "Déjà vu," she whispered.

"You should be resting, my love," he said, kissing her hand.

"I should be here with you. This is what I want right now."

"After all that happened today, how are you doing, really?"

"I'm sorry that my relationship with Mom isn't better than it is and I'm sad she doesn't see me as a good mother, but I'm not going to let it bother me anymore."

"Because you are a good mother." He squeezed her hand. "You believe that don't you?"

"I don't know."

"You never doubted it before Syd got pregnant."

"Yeah, well." She looked out her window and fought her tears.

They pulled into the parking lot of the park and got out to walk to the river.

Jack put his arm around her waist, pulling her close while they walked down the path. "New jeans, babe?"

"No, these are the same ones I've had for years."

"Oh, well you look hot." She laughed, but was flattered by his flirting.

"You're a goof. Don't get too used to me in them, because I'm pretty sure, I will not be wearing them for very much longer. They're tight already and once my tummy grows, no more hot jeans."

He turned her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing hotter than the sight of you keeping my baby safe and warm."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Trust me." He kissed her cheek and then her lips and then rested his chin against her head.

"Jack?"

"Elizabeth."

"I'm freezing. Let's go get warm in the Jeep."

"I got a better idea. Let's go home and light a fire and go to sleep."

THE NEXT MORNING

Liam and Jack made breakfast again for everyone. When Elizabeth emerged in her robe, her face resembled a pale shade of green. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"I made tea for you, Mom," Liam said, trying to be helpful in not serving coffee.

Elizabeth held up one finger and then ran to the bathroom.

"Maybe no tea for your mom right now, Liam."

A few moments later, she sat in the living room, still in her robe. Jack sat down and handed her a bottle of water and saltines. "Here you go, babe."

"Thank you." She leaned against him and sighed. "What time is it?"

"Jack looked at his watch. "7:30."

"Ok. You need to go to work and Liam needs to go to school."

"No worries. Lee isn't here yet and Liam doesn't have school. Teacher conferences or something."

"Oh. I forgot. Can you go tonight?"

"Conferences? Sure. 7:00, right?"

"Yeah." She stood up and ran to the bathroom once more.

Syd came out of her room, looking bright and cheerful. "Hey sweetie. Mom's sick today, can you help her a bit?"

"I have to get to work early. It's our last day open for the season. We have to get everything done by closing."

"Oh, ok. I think Liam made you breakfast."

"Thanks, Daddy."

It was decided that Liam would help Elizabeth with the kids until around three when Jack would come home to help.

Elizabeth came out just when Rylee showed up with Lee. "Libby!" The precious little girl never failed to bring a smile to Elizabeth's face, even now, when she felt terrible.

"Hi, baby girl." She reached down and picked her up, hugging her tight.

"Libby? E-Os pease."

"You want Cheerios?"

"Ya," she nodded, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Ok, maybe I'll have some too."

As they walked in the kitchen she found Liam cleaning up and doing the dishes. "Liam Thornton. What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but I've never seen you do it without me asking before. Thank you."

She slid Rylee into her highchair and then went to get her Cheerios.

"What do you need, Ma? I'll get it."

"First, give me a hug."

"Sure, what for?" He hugged her briefly and blushed when she kissed both of his cheeks.

"I love you. You are my favorite son."

"Well, I'm not sure how to take that since I'm your only son."

"Thank you for helping today. I appreciate it."

"Sure, Ma. I want to help take care of you. Dad says it's important for you and Syd to rest."

"That's true." She made a mental note to thank Jack later.

"Ok, so what do you need?"

"Cheerios please."

"Do you want milk?"

"No." For some reason, the thought of milk was repulsive. "Dry would be better."

He brought the box to her and sat down too. "Is it true that Grams and Gramps are moving here?"

"Yes, it's true."

"But why? Move from Boston to Dillon? That doesn't make sense."

"To me either, bud. Gramps says he wants to be close to us."

The door opened and in walked Connor and Quinn with Julie and Abigail. "Morning Aunt Libby!"

Quinn yelled even though she was a foot away.

"Shhh, Quinn. I'm right here." She popped a Cheerio in her mouth and smiled kissing his cheek.

"Can I have Cheerios, please?"

"Yes, sit right here." She turned and smiled at Connor. "Hi," she signed. "Cereal?"

"Yes," he signed and nodded, opening his arms for a hug. When he pulled back from their hug, he signed "Love you."

"Love you," she signed back, kissing his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok, Elizabeth?" Julie asked. "You look pale."

"No, just a bit of morning sickness. I have Liam here to help me today."

"You're pregnant?" Abigail and Julie shrieked.

"Shhh ladies, I'm right here. Now I know where Quinn gets it from." She smirked and ate a few more Cheerios.

"Well, we're going to work. Let us know if you need help."

"With Liam and the Thatchers in there, we'll be fine."

William and Grace emerged a short time later. Connor had taken to William the day before, maybe because he didn't have a Grandpa and maybe because he knew sign language. Either way, it helped Elizabeth.

Grace peeked her head in the kitchen. "Mom, do you want something for breakfast?"

"Coffee, maybe?"

"I'll make it, Grams," Liam offered. "Mom can't be around coffee right now. Or tea. Or eggs."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Making a list, Liam?"

"Yeah, I don't enjoy the sound of puking."

"Liam Thornton. Don't talk about that in the kitchen please. Add milk to that list."

"Sorry. Anyway, Grams, I make pretty good fried potatoes. Want some?"

"Sure, I'll try." Grace wanted to talk to Elizabeth but it would need to wait until later.


	6. Chapter 6 - Together

It was nearly midnight and Elizabeth was still awake. She had passed the exhausted stage of her day and now was too tired to even sleep. She stuck a tea bag in her mug and poured boiling water over it and a slice of lemon. Chamomile tea was usually successful in fighting her insomnia.

She sat down at the table, sipping and thinking. It had been a month since her parents moved to their new house on Truman. It had been a month since she had seen her mother. Her father came over in the afternoons to watch the kids while she slept, but not Grace. She knew she had inherited her mother's stubborn personality because she hadn't attempted to contact her either.

Elizabeth rubbed her barely there baby bump. At ten weeks, she hadn't shown with Syd or Liam. The doctor said that because it was her third, she would show faster and she had.

Syd, at twenty five weeks, glowed with youth and health. She walked every morning, even though it was cold and snowy outside. She never had caffeine and never had fast food. Her one craving, that she ate almost everyday, was meat. Hamburger, grilled on the stove, steak marinated and sautéed and then baked, or chicken, white meat only.

Elizabeth looked out the window by the sink. It was snowing big, fat, beautiful snow flakes. Eight to ten inches was the forecast and it was not uncommon for early January. Elizabeth loved winter. She loved sitting in her recliner, under a cozy blanket, drinking coffee, or hot chocolate, with a good book or Rylee on her lap. It was her idea of a perfect day. "Snowed in" were magical words and the next day she would be. It was Saturday so no daycare, Liam was at Ty's house, and Syd had to work at the bakery. Jack didn't have to work so he could snuggle with her and she may even talk him into a movie or two.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Elizabeth?"

"What?" She didn't want to wake up so her response was maybe a bit grumpier than necessary.

"I brought you breakfast." She sighed and then smelled something heavenly.

"What is that wonderful smell?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and see?" She opened one eye and looked at the plate.

"Jack, is that one of Abigail's cinnamon rolls? With extra icing?"

"Yeah. I took Syd to work and grabbed us breakfast."

"I'm going to gain fifty pounds in a month if you keep spoiling me like this, Jack."

"Oh, I'll just take it away then…"

"No, no! Gimme." She sat up and reached for the plate, swiping her index finger in the warm, melty icing oozing down the sides of the roll. "Oh my goodness," she said as she savored the sweetness.

"Good?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Instead of answering she kissed him, giving him a taste. "See?" she whispered. "Perfect."

"Yes, perfect." He looked at her and then climbed over her legs to his side of the bed. "So, I figured, since you'd like to believe we are snowed in," he stopped talking because she squealed like a teenager, "and because we are alone until about three o'clock this afternoon, I believe we need to stay in bed all day. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," she mumbled, laughing because it came out more like "pfffct" due to the large bite of heaven in her mouth.

"Good."

"Are you going to eat, or just sit there and watch me?" she asked after she swallowed.

"I'd be perfectly fine watching you, but I'm hungry for my..."

"Cherry danish and vanilla cappuccino?"

"Precisely, my love."

"Can I have a bite?"

"Only if I can have a bite of.." He watched as she stuffed the last quarter of the roll in her mouth and smiled.

He just shook his head and laughed.

"Let's watch a movie, Hon," she suggested.

"Ok, like what?"

"Just pick something." She snuggled up to him and groaned when he picked X-Men. "Really, Jack?"

"You told me to pick."

"Yes, I did. You're right, but I was hoping we could watch something more romantic."

"This can be romantic."

"X-men is not romantic. The last thing I want to do is make out to the sounds of people kicking and punching each other."

"You've obviously never seen….wait. You want to make out?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, you know, there is a love story in X-Men. The characters…"

"Sweetie...I think you have a bit of cherry right there." She closed the short distance between them, pulling him into her kiss, thoroughly convincing him to shut off the television.

"If you'd just give it a chance, I think you'd…"

She put her fingers over his mouth. "Stop talking and just kiss me."

The day was perfect, just as Elizabeth wanted. Movies were watched, including X-Men, which he eventually convinced her to watch and she eventually admitted she liked. He tried to convince her to go with him to the bakery to pick up Syd, but she wanted to take a hot bath and read so he left her behind.

SWEETS AND STUFF BAKERY

Jack pulled up in front of the bakery at three o'clock and waited. After awhile, he wondered if Syd had already found a ride home, so he went in to check.

When he walked in he found Syd talking to Abigail. Syd was sitting down, her hands on her tummy, tears running down her face.

"Syd? What's wrong?" He pulled a chair over next to her and waited. "Syd?"

"Gavin was here, Dad."

"Where is he? Did he hurt you?" Jack frantically looked around, but no one was in the bakery but them.

"Just my feelings, that's all." She wiped her cheeks and rubbed her tummy.

"What did that punk want?"

"He came back to see if I had had the guts to keep the baby or if I had done what he suggested."

"Well, at least he's gone."

"Yeah, for now." She stood up and put on a brave smile. "Let's go home, ok?"

"Sure, let's grab a pizza for dinner. It's just you, me, and Mom. Liam is staying at Ty's house."

"Ok. Let's get the Monster Meat Madness pizza. Yum. Barbecue sauce, pulled pork, bacon, and sausage. Sounds like heaven."

Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Syd."

"I love you too, Daddy."

As they drove home with the pizza, Jack watched Syd. She was quietly watching the scenery pass by the window, wiping her cheeks. "Honey, are you ok? I mean, really?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he just hurt my pride a little."

"Jerk."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about him. I just want to go home and eat my pizza and go to bed."

"Ok, baby. Whatever you want. Just remember you can tell me if you want to."

"I know." She knew that if she told her dad what he had said to her, he would find him and Gavin wouldn't know what hit him.

AN HOUR EARLIER

Syd had just finished her shift and she was gathering the last of her tips from the tables. She turned and found Gavin staring angrily from a few steps away. "You kept it! Why would you do that to me?" he thundered as he grabbed her arm.

She yanked her arm away from him and stared. "I did nothing to you. I told you I was keeping him."

She attempted to walk off but he grabbed her again. "Gavin, let me go," she said, the anger behind her words very evident.

"I am not giving you one cent of my money."

"I don't want your money. I don't want you here in our lives. Please leave."

"The kid is probably not even mine."

"As far as I'm concerned, he stopped being yours the moment you left us."

The fact that he had even insinuated that she had slept around, hurt worse than the bruises that were sure to be on her upper arm. She had trusted him, had been naïve enough to get pregnant, and now she was a mother. She didn't regret her precious son, not for a moment, and she would make sure Noah Thornton never thought she did.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Elizabeth knocked on Syd's bedroom door. "Come in," she called.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey Mom." She turned around in her desk chair to see what she needed.

"I was wondering if I could borrow that sundress? The blue one, with the white sweater?"

"Sure. It's in the closet."

Elizabeth and Syd decided that it made more sense for them to share maternity clothes than for Elizabeth to buy new ones. "Thank you. Your dad and I are going out with Lee and Rosie at Collins. Call us if anything happens."

"I will but Dr. Rose says I'm probably still a week away, at least."

"I know, but things can change quickly."

Syd was three weeks from her due date and feeling it. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen when she stood too long, and she got heartburn from pretty much anything. She was ready not to be pregnant anymore. "Mama's ready to meet you, baby. Come out whenever you want," she said tapping her belly, which got her a good strong kick in return.

She didn't have to wait too long for something to happen. An hour after her parents left, she felt the first contraction. It was weak but it still hurt. The second one, ten minutes later felt the same. She stood up and walked around her room, humming, trying to figure out if she was just having Braxton Hicks or if it was real. The third one was a bit stronger but it was a good half hour before she felt it. She grabbed her phone and used the labor app she had downloaded to put in the times of the pains.

The next contraction started in her tummy, shot to her back and then around to her front again. It was strong enough to make her yell and double over. It had been ten minutes again.

She sat down and texted her mom. "Think I'm in labor." Five seconds later her phone rang. "Hey Mom."

"Syd, are you kidding?"

"Nope. Not kidding."

"How far apart are the contractions?" Syd heard her dad talking to her mom.

"Syd! You're in labor? Are you ok? How far apart are they?"

"Dad, take a breath. I'm fine. I've had four contractions. They aren't really regular yet."

Elizabeth took the phone back from Jack. "Sweetie, put your bag by the door and walk around between contractions. We'll be home soon."

"Ok. Tell Dad I'm fine."

"I don't think it will do any good, babe. See you soon."

Syd walked around the house, pausing every nine minutes for a contraction, through which she breathed slowly and calmly, as she learned in her birthing class.

"Hey sis, whatcha doin?" He sat down on the couch and played with his phone, oblivious to her heavy breathing.

"Oh you know, just giving birth. Normal stuff."

"What! Why are you here? Where's mom and dad?"

"Chill, Liam. They are at dinner with Lee and Rosie. They'll be home soon to take me to the hospital."

"Cross your legs or something. I don't want to see anything gross."

"Good grief. I've got hours before I have him and believe me, I don't intend to have you anywhere near me when I'm actually giving birth."

"Good." He sat back down and stared at her. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, not bad yet." She gasped as another contraction bent her over and shot across her stomach. She breathed in and out for about two minutes while she waited for it to pass.

Another minute later and she felt warm fluid rushing down her legs, hitting the hard wood floor beneath her.

"Did you just pee yourself?"

"No, Liam. My water broke. Can you get me a towel please?"

"Uh sure." He watched her as he ran past to get the towel. She chuckled and took note of the time her water broke in the app. He walked back in and started wiping up the mess.

"I can do that, Liam."

"No, its ok. I'll do it." He was silent for a minute and then looked up. "What did you mean when you said your water broke?"

"The amniotic sac? Remember when Minnie had her puppies? They had a sac of fluid around them? It's the same idea with a human baby."

"Oh. Ok."

Syd walked in her room and changed into a dry pair of sweats, when her phone buzzed.

"B home in 10. How r u?"

"Ok. 9 minutes apart. H2O broke."

"Ok..C U soon"

Ten minutes later, Jack rushed in the door. "Syd!"

"Daddy! Please be calm. Look at me." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine. I've got hours to go."

He forced himself to breathe slower. He was a fireman and had been trained as a paramedic and had been in hundreds, if not thousands, of crazy, stressful situations, but never before, even when Elizabeth had been in labor, had he felt the kind of stress and panic that he felt when he found out his daughter was in labor. "Let's go." He scooped her up in his arms, grabbed her bag, and rushed her to the Tahoe.

"I can walk, you know." She knew he wouldn't put her down until he was ready, so she let him do what he wanted.

He set her down, supporting her through her next contraction, and then opened the door for her to climb in. "Thanks Dad," she said, rubbing her hard, swollen tummy.

Jack jumped in the driver's side and quickly drove off. "Jack, sweetie, please slow down," Elizabeth pleaded. "There's no fire or emergency to get to. Syd is doing just fine."

Jack didn't speak, he just took his foot off the accelerator, allowing the truck to slow a bit. He watched her in the rear-view mirror, worried about her and the baby. He loved her with every fiber of his being and even though there was absolutely no reason to think something would go wrong, he still did. If he lost her, he would not live. Plain and simple.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he drove. Elizabeth grabbed his hand, not speaking, just supporting. Then she reached over and wiped his cheek. He continued to drive, letting more tears fall.

Syd could see his eyes in the mirror. He was crying and she rarely saw him do that. Whenever he did, she did, so in addition to her labor pains, she now was crying her eyes out.

She gasped as another pain tore through her, setting her lower abdomen and legs on fire. "Oh my that hurts!" she yelled. She looked at the clock on her phone as she breathed. "Its only been six minutes," she mumbled as she entered the time into her app.

Twenty minutes and three contractions later, they pulled into the labor and delivery section of St. Joseph hospital. Jack hopped out and opened Syd's door, and then picked her up and carried her through the door with Elizabeth following behind.

"Excuse me! My daughter is in labor. Can someone get a wheelchair?" Jack said the words way louder than necessary but he needed someone to pay attention.

"Dad!"

"What Syd?"

"First, please put me down. It's good for me to walk." He sighed and set her feet gently on the floor.

"Thank you. Now, please let the nurses do their job. Can you call Dr. Rose for me?"

"I did, sweetie," Elizabeth assured her.

A nurse showed up with a wheelchair a minute later. Syd sat down and smiled. "Daddy, go park the car, ok?" She felt like she needed to give him something to do.

"The car! Right. Ok." He started walking away but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Jack!" She held up the keys in her hand and smiled at him. He walked over to her and grabbed the key. "Honey, look at me." His eyes met hers and softened as he relaxed for a moment. "Everything is just fine." He nodded and kissed her forehead and then went to park the car.

THREE HOURS LATER

Syd was resting comfortably in her bed, her eyes closed. The contractions just felt like her stomach hardening. She was so grateful for the anesthesiologist who gave her the epidural, she thought she might kiss him if she ever saw him again.

Jack sat next to her on one side, rubbing her hand with his thumb and Elizabeth sat on the couch by the window, texting her family about Syd.

"Dad, can U bring L to the hospital when U come plz?" she asked her father.

"Yes, no pblm."

"Tyvm."

Next she texted Charlotte, who was staying with Tom and Julie. "Hey fyi, Syd in labor at St Joe. 6 cm. Plz let Julz kno."

"Will do. B there soon," Charlotte responded back.

"Mom!" Syd yelled.

"Yes, baby? What's wrong?" She jumped up and leaned over the bed.

"I feel pressure. It feels different than before. Something's happening!"

Elizabeth pushed the button on the bed to call the nurse. "Yes? Do you need help?" a nurse's voice asked over the speaker in the room.

"Yes, I think my daughter is ready to push," Elizabeth responded.

Two minutes later, Dr. Rose, Nurse Carter and another nurse rushed into the room. "Syd, dear," Dr. Rose said cheerfully. "Are you feeling pressure?"

"Yes. I am. It's pretty intense."

Dr. Rose nodded and moved the blankets so she could check her progress. "Looks like Noah is about to make his appearance."

Syd smiled at her mom and squeezed her hand. "Dad? Will you stay? I need both of you."

"Of course. I'm right here."

Syd watched as the nurses helped her put her mostly numb legs in the stirrups and put masks on along with gowns over their scrubs.

Jack smiled and kissed her hand. "Ready to be a mama?"

"Yes, I am. I love him so much already." The emotion she felt was overwhelming. Finally getting to meet the little guy that had been kicking her and moving around for months was an amazing thought.

"Syd? Do you feel the contraction?"

"Yes. Can I push? I need to push!" She started to without waiting for an answer. Elizabeth counted to ten and then told her to take a breath and push again. Jack held her hand as she squeezed.

"You can do this," he encouraged. She took a few deep breaths and waited for the next contraction.

A moment later, she pushed again, listening to her Mom count. "Syd, I see the head," Dr. Rose told her. "Take a deep breath and push harder, sweetie."

Twenty minutes later, he was out, all eight pounds six ounces of him. Noah William Thornton was healthy and pink and screaming at the top of his lungs.

When Dr. Rose held him up, he peed all over, causing everyone to laugh. "Congratulations Syd. It's definitely a boy!" The nurses and her parents clapped and hugged her and Noah continued to cry.

The doctor placed him on her chest and scrubbed him, drying him with a towel. "Hi, Noah. I'm your mama," she said as she cried her eyes out. He stopped squirming and found her with his eyes. "Hi. I'm so happy you are here."

Elizabeth walked over to Jack and hugged him tight. "I love you, Papa Jack," she whispered as she kissed him.

"I love you too." He watched his daughter cuddle his grandson and felt like everything was perfect in the world.

A few moments later, Noah decided he was hungry so Jack left the room. "Are you going to breastfeed, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. It's cheaper and better for him. I'm not sure what to do, though."

"I'll help you."

"Yes, please." She was nervous, but was anxious to take care of her son. Elizabeth talked her through it, but he seemed to know what to do. He latched on almost immediately and Syd seemed to be comfortable. After about ten minutes Elizabeth suggested she nurse him on her other side. "How do I know if he's getting enough?"

"Well, for the first couple days he's only getting colostrum. After about three or four days, your milk will come in. He's going to want to eat every two hours or so and when we take him for his first checkup, if he's gaining weight, then he's probably getting enough."

"Did you nurse me and Liam?"

"I did. With you, I nursed you until you were about eighteen months but with Liam, I got sick and had to take antibiotics so I switched to formula."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Evebtually, I will need to go back to work. I know you will be really pregnant by then, but would you be able to watch him for me?"

"Of course, but I think I might need to hire a second person to help me though. I was thinking maybe you would want to work with me."

Nurse Carter walked in to check on them. "How's everything going in here?"

"Hi, Faith. Everything is fine. He's eating well, I think."

Faith came over and peeked at him. "He seems just fine. How long has he been eating?"

"About twenty minutes."

"He's asleep, so now would be a good time to burp him."

Syd removed him from her breast and laid him gently on her shoulder. She patted his back and chuckled when she heard a good burp come out. "I don't know how I'm going to remember all this."

"You will because it's already in you," Elizabeth assured her. "You've helped me with the kids for awhile and you know how to love them. He will tell you what he needs, you just have to listen."


	7. Chapter 7 - Home

Syd and Noah stayed a full day in the hospital and were both given a clean bill of health. Elizabeth drove to the hospital with a car seat and the new outfit Syd had bought for her little boy. She carried the seat in to their room. Syd was sitting in the recliner by the window feeding Noah. "Good morning, Syd. How's my grandson doing this morning?"

"He's doing just fine. We just got our discharge papers so as soon as he's finished eating, we'll be ready."

Elizabeth smiled and watched Syd feed her son. She was such a mother already. Elizabeth remembered back to when she had Syd.

EIGHTEEN YEARS BEFORE, DILLON

"Push, Honey. She's almost here," Jack told her.

"I can't, it hurts so much." Jack grabbed her hand tighter and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes, you can. Sydney Chase wants to meet us."

"No, not Chase." She took another deep breath and pushed through the next contraction.

"I thought you liked Chase."

"No, Sydney Grace. It has to be." Jack was surprised. Elizabeth was not close with her mother, so he didn't understand why she wanted Grace as a middle name.

"Elizabeth, push, with all you have," Dr. Rose yelled. Elizabeth took a deep breath and bore down with every bit of strength she had left. Then she felt a release and heard her cry. It was a wonderful sound.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's tiny but ok. We are taking her to the NICU now."

"What? No. I want to hold her, please."

"Elizabeth, she needs oxygen. As soon as we get her settled, we will let you go see her."

Sydney was early, about six weeks early. She needed oxygen for the first week after she was born. When Elizabeth went into labor, she decided on Grace as her middle name. Grace meant "God's favor", and she knew if Syd survived with no problems, she had to have God's favor, so it needed to be Grace.

PRESENT DAY

"Mom? Mom, are you ok?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her memory. "What? I'm sorry."

"He's ready. Let's go home." He had a full tummy, strapped into his car seat, and was dressed in his little navy blue sleeper with matching hat.

"Ok, babes. Let's go."

Elizabeth lifted the car seat into the Tahoe and snapped it into place and then Syd climbed up beside it.

Elizabeth watched Syd as they drove. Every time she looked in the mirror, Syd was staring at Noah, a look of love on her face.

"Syd? Your grandparents want to see you and Noah today. I told them to text before they come."

"Ok, Abigail and Connor and Katie are coming too."

"Are you sure you are going to feel up to so many visitors?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

They walked in the door twenty minutes later and Grace and William were there.

"So much for texting first," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Elizabeth carried the car seat in and put it on the island. Syd unbuckled him and carried him in the living room. "Hi, everyone."

"Oh, Syd! Let me hold him, please?" Grace asked immediately.

"Sure Grams." She placed the sleeping newborn in her arms and he immediately curled into a little ball. Syd took out her phone and took a few pictures. William sat, his arm around his wife, staring at Noah.

"He's beautiful, Syd."

"Thank you, I think so too." Syd walked over and sat down in the recliner, slowly, wincing from her sore body.

"Honey? Do you need anything?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Syd.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

Elizabeth walked back in the kitchen to start dinner in the slow cooker. She heard a knock on the door and then Julie and Quinn walked in. "Hi!"

"Hi, Aunt Libby!"

"Hey Quinn! Give me hugs." He ran over and hugged her, his head on her belly.

"Hi baby." He kissed her tummy and then went to go see Noah.

The rest of the day brought numerous visitors, including Charlotte, Tom, Lee, Rylee, Rosie, and Katie.

After everyone left, Syd and Noah went to go sleep in the nursery and Elizabeth chose the recliner.

Just as she drifted off, the bell on the door jingled and in ran a barking dog, puppy to be exact, with Liam hot on his heels.

"Liam Thornton! What is going on?"

"I got a puppy. I named him Fred."

"Ok two things. One, who said you could get a puppy? And two, what kind of name is Fred?"

"I figured since you let Syd have a human, I could get a dog."

"Liam, there is a big difference between a baby and a dog. We didn't "let" Syd have a "human", he's her child. It's way different than letting you have a dog."

"Mom, please? I'll take care of him." Elizabeth looked down at Fred, who was chewing on one of Liam's shoelaces.

"There are two months left of school. What happens when you go to school? Who takes care of him then?"

"Well, I bought a cage for him to sleep in. So, in the morning, I'll feed him and walk him, and put him in the cage. After school, I'll do the same thing."

"Honey, he can't stay in a cage all day."

"Well, can't you let him out while I'm gone?"

She thought about it. The backyard was fenced in so she could let him out and leave him there in nice weather.

"Ok, this is what you will need to do. You will take care of him, walking him and feeding him. I will let him out during the day as needed but everything else is you. Got it?"

"Yes! Thanks Mom."

Elizabeth sat back in the recliner as Fred followed Liam around, gathering toys and food and things. As she thought more about it, maybe Liam needed someone to take care of, to occupy his time. Syd had Noah and she and Jack, with a baby due in a few months, would be quite busy themselves.

FIRE STATION, DOWNTOWN DILLON

That evening, Jack was busy doing paperwork when the fire bells sounded. He and the men on duty jumped in to action and were on the road in less than three minutes. As they rode, they were briefed on the details. A pile up on the interstate just outside of town. A semi had collided with a car causing a chain reaction and one of the cars was on fire.

As they reached the crash site, Jack could see the smoke and it looked as if about five cats were involved in addition to the eighteen wheeler.

It promised to be a long night, when all Jack wanted was to be home with his family and new grandson.

As they stopped and he jumped out of his vehicle, his heart dropped. The vehicle flipped on its roof was all too familiar.

THE THORNTON HOUSE

Syd sat up and stretched when she heard Noah whimper. It was great to be in her own bed, but it didn't take away her pain and cramping. It resembled menstrual cramps but a bit worse. What seemed to help was nursing Noah.

"Hey, babe. Mama's coming." His whimper was becoming a cry now so she walked over and picked him up. "Are you wet?" She checked him, finding a thoroughly soaked diaper so she laid him down on the changing table.

After she was done, she picked him up and sat in the rocking chair to feed him.

She watched him as he ate greedily. She could see his light brown hair and long eyelashes matched hers. His eyes were green and he had a small rounded nose that matched Gavin's. She'd be happy if that's all he inherited from his father.

She turned her head as she heard a quiet knock. "Come in."

Liam peeked his head in. "Hey. You awake?"

She resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment. "Yeah, he's just eating." She covered herself with the blanket that was over the chair.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering…."

Liam walked further into the room and sat on the bed.

"You were wondering….?"

"If I could maybe hold him? Everyone else has, but I haven't."

"Sure. He's almost done and then I'll let you burp him. How's that?"

"How do I do that?"

"I'll show you."

About ten minutes later, Syd took him to Liam, placing a cloth diaper over his shoulder.

"What's that for?"

"In case he spits up."

"Spits up? You mean like pukes? I don't want baby puke on me."

"That's why I gave you the cloth. Ok, relax Liam." She helped him place Noah on his shoulder, showing him how hard to pat his back so it would have the desired effect. As soon as he let out a good burp, Liam chuckled.

"He sure knows how to burp for such a little guy."

"Yep, he's a Thornton."

"You didn't give him the jerk's last name?"

"Nope. Didn't even list a father on his birth certificate."

"What if one day he asks who his father is?"

"I'll tell him. I won't lie to him, but he will have more than enough love from me."

"And me." Syd's eyes teared up at the comment.

"Yes, and you."

INTERSTATE 94, JUST OUTSIDE DILLON

Jack watched as the paramedics loaded the limp body into the ambulance. He would need to speak with the boy's parents and hated the thought. Every time he delivered terrible news to next of kin, it broke his heart. This time, it was going to be even harder.

"Captain? We've located next of kin."

"Yes, thank you." Jack walked over to the police cruiser and got in the front seat. It was protocol in Dillon that a police officer accompany him to deliver the news.

Sometimes Jack didn't have to do it, but in this case, he offered, given the connection to the deceased.

As they drove, Jack prepared himself. "Captain? Do you know the boy?" Officer Horton asked.

"Yes, I do."

"You don't have to go. I can get someone else."

"No, I need to."

"Ok." The rest of the ten minute ride was silent, which Jack was grateful for.

They pulled up to the Porter home, a large estate with a locked gate. Jack had no idea they were well off. Not that his own family was destitute by any means, but they looked it compared to the Porters.

Officer Horton pushed the intercom button on the pad just outside his window.

"Can I help you?"

"Officer Horton and Fire Captain Thornton from the police and fire department ma'am."

A moment went by and then the gate opened slowly allowing them access to the spacious grounds.

A moment later, they knocked on the door and removed their hats.

The door opened and a blonde middle-aged woman looked at them. "What's happened?"

"Perhaps we can have a seat, Mrs. Porter?"

"Yes." She led them into the home, through a large richly furnished foyer and into a den.

"Is Mr. Porter here, ma'am?"

"Yes, but he's bed ridden from his cancer. He cannot join us. What has our boy done now?"

"Ma'am, I'm Jack Thornton."

"Thornton?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're …" Her face showed that she knew exactly who he was. He nodded.

"Ma'am, we responded to a call late this afternoon on the interstate. It seems a car, a blue BMW sedan, was traveling east when it lost control and collided with a semi and several other cars."

"Captain, are you saying….?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but Gavin was the driver. His vehicle rolled several times and caught fire. The paramedics and our department were able to put it out and remove him from the wreckage but he passed away. I'm sorry, ma'am."

The two men watched and waited for a reaction of some sort. Instead the woman sat motionless, expressionless.

"Where is he?"

"At the hospital. If you'd like, we can escort you to St. Joes."

"No, Captain Thornton. Thank you for the offer. If you don't mind, I need to be with my husband now."

THE THORNTON HOUSE

It was eleven o'clock when Jack finally wandered in the house. The first thing he heard was Syd singing. It made him smile. She had a nice voice but she was shy about using it. He removed his shoes and walked in the living room.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said, a tired smile on her face.

He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Want me to take over?"

"Will you hold him while I take a shower? I feel gross."

"You look beautiful and of course I will."

She stood, kissed his cheek, and handed him over. "Thank you, Dad."

Jack sat down in the recliner and cuddled him. He kissed his head, taking in his clean, baby scent. "You smell good, buddy." Just sitting there, in the quiet, holding the precious life his daughter had created, brought tears to his eyes. He would never know his father. "I will love you enough to make up for it. In fact, I already do." Noah sighed in his sleep, curling up against Jack's chest, his little mouth moving and his tongue slipping in and out. "Papa will always be here for you, I promise."

About fifteen minutes later, Syd came out of the bathroom in her robe and pajamas. Jack was asleep with Noah in his arms. She decided to just leave him and go rest herself since she would need to feed him again in about two hours.

Before she did though, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture, one she would print and add to those she would use in his scrapbook.

About two hours later, Noah started whimpering, squirming around waking Jack.

"Hey, Noah, you're wet. Let's go change you." He stood, carrying him carefully into the nursery and laid him gently on the changing table. Once he was dry, he picked him back up and walked around for a moment, trying to put him back to sleep.

"Dad, he's getting hungry." She stood slowly, groaning from her sore muscles.

"Thank you for keeping him for me. I appreciate it so much."

"Of course, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you." She watched him leave and then fed her son.

"Oh, Syd?" He peeked back in the door.

"Hmm?"

"In the morning. I need to talk to you, ok? It's important."

"About Gavin?" She looked down at Noah.

"You know?"

"I watched the news. They said alcohol may have been involved."

"Yes. Are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok." She touched Noah's cheek with her fingertip. "I've been thinking. I want Mr. and Mrs. Porter to meet Noah. I think it's important now that Gavin's gone, that he know his other grandparents."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think I'll call them after a week or two." Jack kissed the top of her head again.

"Whatever you want, babe. I'll take you over."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth got up early to make coffee and breakfast. She could eat pretty much anything at that point in her pregnancy, but she wanted to go healthy. She took out eggs, low fat cheese, onions, green peppers, asparagus, and milk and made omelets.

She made bacon for the boys, knowing Jack would be out as soon as the heavenly smell reached his nose.

Liam and Fred walked by to the back door to go for a walk.

"Did Liam just carry a puppy outside?" Jack asked as he walked in the kitchen and kissed her good morning.

"Yeah. That's Fred."

"A puppy, babe? Don't you think maybe we have a few too many things going on right now to get a puppy?"

"He walked in yesterday assuming that since we "let Syd have a human" we would let him have a dog." She laughed and flipped the bacon.

"Sounds like Liam."

"He promised to take care of him and I said I would let him out while he's at work." She rubbed her tummy as she got kicked.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her tummy. "I love you, babe." He kissed her neck, just behind her ear, slipping his hand under her t-shirt to touch her swollen tummy. She sighed, leaning back against him.

"Jack, be careful. Kids should be in soon." She really didn't mind though. His kisses always took her to another place, making her heart beat erratically.

He turned her chin, kissing her thoroughly, taking her breath. "Jack…." He kissed her again and smiled. "I wish it was Saturday. We could go back to bed."

"Let's go." He turned off the stove and grabbed her hand.

"No, we can't. My little bees are coming in twenty." She kissed him back. "Let's go up north for our anniversary. Mackinac Island."

"I will put in for time off. One week. You and me. We can stay in bed all day." He winked and pulled her in for a hug.

Liam walked in, grabbed a piece of bacon and ran to his room, Fred hot on his heels.

Elizabeth sat at the island to take a few bites of her omelet and Jack watched her.

"What? Do I have egg on me?" She looked down and brushed her shirt.

"Good grief, you're hot."

"Stop. I'm fat, no makeup, wearing your old t-shirt and sweatpants. I'm a mess."

"Unbelievable sexy mess," he whispered as he kissed her once more and left the room to get dressed. She blushed and smiled, grateful for his silliness.


	8. Chapter 8 - Making changes

Elizabeth was distracted, replaying Jack's kisses over and over through her mind, even when she was supposed to be doing something else. For instance, Rylee was cuddling in the recliner with her at naptime, like always, but instead of sleeping too, Elizabeth daydreamed about him, slipping his fingers under her shirt, his hands there, waiting for the kick of their child to hit his hand.

What an unbelievably wonderful husband she had, willing to start all over again with another child. Willing to give up their freedom that was tantalizingly close with the kids getting older.

Now things were different because Syd wouldn't leave for college, instead studying at home for her degree while raising her own child.

"Libby? Seep? Me seep." Rylee touched Elizabeth's chin and smiled when Elizabeth kissed her fingers.

"Yes, baby girl. You sleep."

"Sing pease?"

Elizabeth smiled at her little bee and then began to sing, making them both drift off within minutes.

An hour later, Elizabeth woke to Noah crying and the bell jingling above the door to the nursery. She stood up, placed Rylee in the playpen, and went to find Connor and Quinn.

Fred bolted out of Liam's room followed closely by Quinn and Connor, huge smiles on their faces. Elizabeth scooped up Fred as he ran by and stuck him outside the back door.

"Hey! We were playing with Fred, Aunt Libby."

"I know Quinn, but Rylee is still sleeping and it was time for Fred to potty outside. How about a snack?"

Connor's face lit up. "Popcorn and movie?" he signed.

"Ok. Go sit," she signed and pointed. The boys ran over to the couch and waited.

Liam walked in as she was making popcorn. "Hey, Ma. What's for dinner?"

"Soup and sandwiches courtesy of Abigail and Sweets and Stuff." She took the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and emptied it into a bowl. "Two things, Liam. One, can you give this to the boys and set up a movie for them? Two, Fred is outside. He had two accidents in the living room today, just so you know."

Liam groaned. "Sorry, Ma." He grabbed the bowl and took it to Connor and Quinn.

"Mom?" Syd asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you take Noah for a few? I think I'm going to go crazy if I stay in this house any longer."

"Of course." She held out her arms and accepted the tiny bundle of warmth.

"Grandma's got you, baby." She turned and wiped off the highchair and table, started the dishwasher, and took a bottle of water out of the fridge, all with one hand.

"How did you do that?" Syd asked. "I can't seem to do anything if I'm holding him."

"Practice, Syd. Give yourself time. You've only had him with you for two days. It's normal to be overwhelmed because it's an adjustment. Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Thank you. I'm going to sit on the porch for a few."

Elizabeth peeked at the boys on the couch, who were happily watching Toy Story for the thousandth time and munching on popcorn.

Rylee was awake, but watching the tv from her playpen. "Wood!" Elizabeth chuckled knowing she meant Woody. Then Rylee saw Noah. "Oooo! Bebe! Me see bebe!" Elizabeth bent down and scooped her up with her free arm and set her on the floor.

"Ok, come see the baby, Rylee." Rylee ran over to her and looked at the little boy. She touched his hand and held it. "This is Noah. Can you say Noah?"

"Noah bebe." She climbed up on Elizabeth's lap and snuggled. "Bebe?" She patted Elizabeth's tummy.

"Yes, there is a baby in there."

TWO HOURS LATER

Elizabeth was exhausted. Taking care of three needy little ones and a puppy and being five, almost six, months pregnant at the age of forty, was taking its toll. She knew Syd would help as much as she could in a few weeks, but as for now, she needed to make a change.

"Honey? You look pale and exhausted. Go lay down, please," Jack told her. He took the spoon from her hand and led her to their room. He held back the covers and waited for her to get in, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Sleep, babe. I'll bring you dinner in an hour." She was too tired to protest, so she shut her eyes and gave in.

Elizabeth slept on past the hour mark. With the exception of getting up to use the bathroom, she slept for about three hours before she wandered out to find her family.

Jack was on the porch holding Noah, rocking on the swing, singing softly.

"Hey," she said from the doorway. "Where's Syd?"

"Taking a bath. I told her to go relax, I'd watch him."

"That was very sweet of you." She sat next to him and stared off in the distance.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Quitting my daycare." She had said it so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"You want to quit?"

"No, but it's too much right now."

He watched her. He could see tears glistening in her eyes. "Maybe just keep one little bee."

"How could I choose? I love all three of them."

"I know, but just until Syd can help. A month or two. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Tom told me Julie wants another baby soon and she has been looking for a reason to quit Abigail's. This could be the reason she needs."

"Ok, so that leaves Connor and Rylee. How could I possibly pick one?"

"Connor needs special attention. As amazing as the boy is, he demands a lot of time and energy. Maybe offer to keep him for two or three days and then Rylee the other days."

"I feel like I'm making it hard on Abigail and Rosie."

Jack turned and looked at her. "Babe, I'm worried that you or the baby are going to suffer if you don't do something soon."

She took her phone out of her pocket and called Julie first.

"Hey, Julz."

"Hey sister."

"Um, I have news."

"Ok."

"I can't watch Quinn anymore for awhile. I'm sorry if this makes it hard on you, but I have to think about myself and my baby."

The line was silent for a moment. "Two weeks. Give me two weeks, Ok? I need to give notice at Abigail's."

"Ok. Two weeks."

"Thanks Beth. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, ok."

Elizabeth pressed the end button and sighed, feeling slightly less stressed.

"Can you make it two weeks?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Mom?" Syd called from the kitchen.

"Out here, honey."

"Hey. Are you doing ok?"

"Sure."

"I'm worried about you. You seemed worn out earlier."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could help you more."

"You will. Give yourself time."

"I was thinking," Syd said as she picked up Noah from Jack's arms.

"About what?"

"Katie. She needs a summer job. What if she helped you for a few weeks? She even knows sign language."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth got up, made coffee and oatmeal for herself. She needed to tell Abigail that she couldn't watch Connor anymore after two weeks. She had decided to keep Rylee only and only for two days a week until her baby was born, so she had to break that to Lee as well.

Katie would begin helping immediately and then after two weeks, she would see if she could take Julie's job at Abigail's until school started up again. She had taken a year off before college to recover from losing her father and now, she was going to be starting at the University of Michigan, Elementary Education.

Jack walked out, dressed for work. Her stomach did a little flutter and it wasn't the baby kicking. She smiled at him, checking him out as he poured himself a cup of coffee, his rear end looking amazing in his uniform. She could tell he worked out hard everyday because his body looked the same as it had when they married, if not better.

"My my, Captain. Aren't you looking particularly adorable this morning?" she flirted.

He turned, flashing his dimples. "Think so?"

"Yeah, absolutely." She blushed as she sipped her coffee.

"Thank you." He walked over and kissed her good morning.

"May 10th. One week, just us. I made a reservation at a hotel in Mackinac."

"Perfect. I'll tell Rosie I can't watch Rylee that week."

What he didn't mention was he got them a room at the Grand Hotel on the island, where they stayed for their honeymoon. That would remain a secret until they got there. This was their twentieth. He should pull out all the stops.

"I gotta go. Text me if you need me, ok?"

"Sure." She stood and walked over to get a hug. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go to bed early tonight, Jack."

"Deal." He felt her hands slipping lower, resting just below his waist. "I'll see you later." He kissed her quickly and walked out the door, leaving her wanting more.

The day went pretty much the same as before. She was exhausted by the time the kids left but she had spoken with Abigail about finding someone else to watch Connor and Lee said two days a week would be fine for Rylee.

The next day was Saturday, so Elizabeth was looking forward to catching up on her sleep. Liam walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to Ty's until Sunday night."

"Hold on! What about Fred?"

"Syd said she'd take care of him."

"She just had a baby. Did you ask or did she offer?"

"A little of both I guess."

"Liam, after this weekend, no more going away unless Fred goes too."

"Yes, Mom."

Her phone beeped. She picked it up and smiled. It was from Jack.

"Picking ⬆️ Chinese for dinner."

"Thx hon."

"Oh, and it's dinner in bed 2nite. C U soon."

She smiled and went to let Syd know.

"Syd? Dad's bringing Chinese for dinner."

"Ok. That sounds wonderful."

"I'm headed to bed early. See you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, Mom. Love you."

"Love you back."

An hour later, Elizabeth had taken a bath and set up some candles around the bedroom. When Jack walked in, she was sitting in bed waiting.

"Hey. How was your day?" he asked as he kissed her hello.

"Same as always. I did tell Abigail about Connor and I told Lee about watching Rylee two days a week. They both took it well."

She watched as he undressed and then sat down, handing her a plate and a fork.

"What did you get?" Her mouth was watering at the aromas coming out of the bag.

"General's chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, and then shrimp fried rice for me."

"Yum!" She dug into the bag, taking the little white take out container labeled Sweet and Sour Pork.

He laughed, watching her. "Hungry, babe?"

"Yeah. I am eating for two." She smirked and took another bite.

After they finished eating, Elizabeth felt like she could sleep for three days. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. Jack was a bit disappointed because he had been hoping they could pick up where they had left off that morning, but he could see she needed sleep so he didn't push the issue. He just wrapped her tighter in his arms and kissed her forehead before heading to take a shower.

He walked back in the room wrapped in just a towel, unaware Elizabeth watched from the bed. She smiled and then closed her eyes again. "You say I'm hot," she mumbled from the edge of the bed where she had moved.

He spun around, a grin on his face. "You are," he confirmed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, if you got any hotter, you'd burst into flames, husband."

He walked over and kissed her, taking her breath. "Or maybe I will," she whispered when he finally stepped back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed. "Do you work tomorrow?" She kissed his neck, breathing in his soap.

"No."

"Thank goodness."

A WEEK LATER

Syd sat in the rocking chair, staring at her phone, while Noah ate. She wanted to call the Porters, but she was nervous. She didn't know them and what if they didn't want anything to do with their grandson?

She took a deep breath and dialed.

"Porter residence," a pleasant voice answered.

"Hello, may I please speak with Mrs. Porter?"

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Sydney Thornton, ma'am."

"One moment, please."

After five minutes, Syd thought either they had completely forgotten about her or they didn't want to speak to her.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Porter? This is Sydney Thornton."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I know we've never met, but I was Gavin's…"

"Yes, I know who you are."

"Ok. Well, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss and I was hoping that we could meet somewhere so you could meet your grandson."

"You want us to meet Noah?"

Syd was surprised she knew his name. "Yes, of course. If you want to. There is no pressure, but I would like him to know you and Mr. Porter."

"Why?"

"Family is important. In the last year, I went from being an angry, rebellious teenager to a happy mother of a pretty amazing little boy. I want you to see him and get to know him too."

Silence filled the line until Noah decided he was finished and let out a cry. She put him on her shoulder to burp him, setting her phone on speaker.

"Is that him?"

"Yes, that's Noah. Would you like to come to my house to meet him?"

"Would you come here? I would like Paul to meet him as well and he can't leave the house."

Syd agreed to go the next day. She hung up the phone, glad she made the call.

She walked out into the kitchen with Noah sleeping on her shoulder. "Hey, Mom. Can I borrow the car tomorrow? I am taking Noah to the Porters' house."

"I can go with you."

"No, I appreciate it, but I think I need to go alone."

"Sure, you can use the Tahoe."

"Thanks Mom."

PORTER MANSION, NEXT MORNING

Laura Porter sat on the edge of her bed. She would meet her grandson today. She wondered if he looked like Gavin. Paul groaned from his hospital bed next to her. "Paul? Are you in pain?"

"Always." He used his thumb to adjust his bed to a more upright position. "When does the girl get here?"

"Her name is Sydney and ten o'clock. We have an hour to get you ready."

"I told you I don't want to meet them."

"Paul, I know your stubbornness might be just the thing that gets you through your cancer, but this is your grandson. Gavin's son."

"I know who it is and I don't want to do this. You're on your own."

"As usual," she muttered. Paul groaned again and closed his eyes.

Laura dressed and then gave him a sponge bath even though he protested the entire time.

"Paul, even if you won't meet them, you still need to bathe. I could have let Nurse Davidson do it." Nurse Davidson was most likely old enough to be his mother, had horrible breath, and couldn't hear so she yelled when she spoke.

Paul growled under his breath. Of course, he'd rather his wife bathe him if he couldn't do it himself. The whole cancer experience had challenged his patience and tested his will to live. He no longer had much dignity, being poked and prodded, seen in the buff by countless doctors and nurses.

When Laura finished bathing him, he grabbed her hand. "Laura," his voice softer than before.

She sat next to him on his bed and ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Yes, dear." She loved him so much, grumpy or not.

"I love you, and I'm sorry that I'm difficult sometimes. I bet you wish it was all over…."

"Paul Porter! Don't say such horrible things. The last thing I want is to lose you too, after Gavin. That's why I need to be in Noah's life. He's a part of our son, and a part of us. We need him." How his wife put up with him was beyond comprehension. He knew he was grumpy and hard to live with. She was strong and he was grateful she was by his side. She bent down and kissed him. "I love you, my dear."


	9. Chapter 9 - Loving You

Syd dressed her son in a red one piece sleeper with a black hat. He looked adorable to her, but she could be a bit biased. She strapped him in his car seat and packed extra diapers and an extra sleeper just in case.

"Ready to go, munchkin?" she asked, kissing his round cheeks. One side of his mouth lifted in a bit of a smile, but it could have been gas. He was only eight days old.

The fifteen minute drive just made Syd more anxious. She felt strange going to Gavin's house, somewhere she'd never been invited, to see people she'd never met before. Who knew what Gavin had told them about her, or what they thought about her raising the baby alone.

She pushed the button on the intercom for the gate. "Yes?" a voice said.

"I'm Syd Thornton, ma'am."

"Ok, come in." The huge, ornate, black iron gate opened slowly allowing her to drive through.

"Good grief," she muttered when she saw the size of the house. "Your daddy lived here, sweet pea? Oh boy."

She parked next to the sidewalk and sat for a moment to collect her thoughts. Then she hopped out, grabbed his car seat and diaper bag and walked up to the door.

Before she could knock, the door opened. "Hi! Mrs. Porter?"

"Yes, please call me Laura." Syd nodded and followed Laura into the biggest, richest looking home she had ever seen.

"Laura, thank you for having us today."

"It's my pleasure. I think getting to know Noah will be a good thing, for me and my husband."

They walked into a room that appeared to be a living room or parlor. There was a very large fireplace and mantle in the corner, leather couches and arm chairs that felt like butter, plush rugs, and a bookcase spanning an entire wall.

Noah woke up and squawked. Syd reached down and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Waking up, buddy?" She looked over at Laura and smiled. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes, please." She reached for her grandson and immediately teared up as soon as he was in her arms. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Syd said quietly. "Is Mr. Porter around?"

"He is upstairs resting. The chemo wears him out and with Gavin's accident, he's depressed as well."

"Chemo? I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Gavin didn't tell you?"

"I haven't seen much of him," she admitted, without giving too much detail. The last thing she wanted was to upset Laura.

"Oh. What did he say when you told him Noah was born?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Why ever not? Don't you think he deserved to know?"

"In hindsight, yes."

"I don't understand."

"It's a rather long story and I wouldn't want to upset you." Noah started sucking on his fist and whining. "Laura, do you have somewhere I could feed him?"

"You can do it here. I'll warm up a bottle for him."

"He doesn't take a bottle. I breastfeed."

"Oh, of course. I'll give you some privacy."

"Just need about thirty minutes or so," Syd informed her.

"I'll check on my husband." She nodded as she took Noah back from Laura.

"Hi," she cooed as she lifted her t-shirt and started to feed him. She pulled a small blanket from his bag and covered herself in case she walked back in.

UPSTAIRS

Laura walked over to Paul and sighed. He seemed to be sleeping but she wanted to tell him about Noah. "Paul?" she whispered.

"Laura?"

"My dear, Noah is beautiful. He has Gavin's nose and mouth. He looks just like him."

"Did you hold him?"

"Of course I did."

"Make you want another one?"

"No. You're more than I can handle," she teased. He kissed her hand and then closed his eyes again.

"I'm tired, I think I'll sleep now."

Laura smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love you," she said and then left the room.

She walked into Gavin's room and over to his closet. She pulled down a box from the shelf and opened it, pulling out a blue and white crocheted blanket that was his favorite when he was a toddler.

"Oh Gavin, why aren't you here? You should be here to take care of your son!"

She sobbed into a pillow, stifling her cries so no one would hear. "He's so beautiful." She took a few moments to collect herself and then walked back to the den.

She opened the door and peeked in. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course. He's full now," she said, kissing his cheeks.

"Sydney, I have something for Noah." She unfolded the blanket and showed her.

"This was Gavin's when he was a toddler. He carried the thing everywhere."

"I couldn't take it, I mean, don't you want it?"

"I want Noah to have something of his father's. Please take it."

"Ok. Thank you." If Syd wasn't mistaken, she could see tears in Laura's eyes.

AN HOUR LATER, THE THORNTON HOUSE

Syd walked in the house with Noah. "Hey, Syd."

"Hey, Dad."

"How did it go?"

"Laura loved him."

"Of course she did. What's not to love?" Jack unstrapped his grandson and kissed him. "He's a Thornton."

"He is." Syd grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"Mr. Porter. He has cancer, and they just lost their son…." Tears started rolling down her face. "It seems so unfair, Dad."

"Life isn't always fair, sweetie. The thing is, you are giving them something good out of all the bad. This precious little boy will be a light in the darkness." Syd nodded and wiped her face.

"I'm so in love with him, Daddy. How am I so lucky to have someone so wonderful?" She touched Noah's cheek. "I certainly don't deserve it."

"I feel the same about you, my love." He hugged her tight, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you."

Elizabeth walked in and saw the tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom. I'm ok." Syd grabbed her son and went to the nursery to change his diaper.

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

"Honey? What is it?"

He looked at her and kissed her. "Just grateful, that's all."

She hugged him back. "Two more weeks and we get to go up north." She looked at him to see if he had something special planned. "What do you have planned?"

"I told you. I got us a hotel."

"Yeah, but what else?"

"It's a surprise but I know you'll love it."

She reached up and brought his head down for a deep, slow kiss. When they came up for air, she smiled. "Still not telling you," he whispered. "But that was a very good try. Feel free to do that as much as you want," he said with a wink.

He started to walk away so she took advantage of the opportunity and smacked his rear. He laughed and left the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Charlotte sat in the living room, holding Noah. She had been in town since he was born and now it was time to head back to Florida.

"Are you sure you have to go, Ma?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do. I got myself a job!"

"A job? You've been retired for five years."

"Frankly son, I'm bored. Teaching school was the most wonderful time of my life, aside from raising you and your brother, but I need do something different."

"What job did you get?"

"I'm going to work at Hamptons Bar and Grill."

"A waitress?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what?"

"I'm going to work the bar."

"The bar? A bartender? Mom, that's crazy, you can't work the bar."

"Yes I can. They hired me."

"You're sixty two!"

"What's your point son?" Her tone suggested that he tread carefully.

"Mom, do they know how old you are?" That was not treading carefully. He made it sound like she was 105.

"Jack Thomas, I love you dearly, but I've never known you to be mean."

"I'm sorry. How did you find out about the job?"

"My friend Max owns it and he told me about the opening." Jack was starting to guess why she was hired.

"Is Max married, Mom?"

"What does that matter?"

"Is he?"

"He's a widower."

"How old is he?"

"About my age, why? I don't understand these questions, son."

"Mom, I'm guessing this Max guy wants to keep you close by."

"We are friends. I think it will be nice to work for him."

"Ok, Mom. Look, I just want you to be happy, so if working in a bar makes you happy, I say go for it."

"Thank you for giving me permission, dear, but I already decided I would do it." She handed Noah to Jack. "I'll call you when I get home." She kissed him on the cheek, hugged him, and then left.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Syd, Grams and Gramps are just two roads over. They said they will come right over if you need them."

"I know, Mom. Thank you. You and Dad have a nice anniversary, ok?"

"We will," Jack said, coming back for the last suitcase. "Honey, let's go."

"Ok." She kissed Syd and Noah one last time and then walked out the door.

She hopped in the passenger seat of the Tahoe and buckled in. Jack shut the tailgate and got in. "Ready, babe?"

"Yes, but maybe, with Noah so young…"

"They will be fine. Your parents are close, Julie and Tom or Abigail would come too, if something happened." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Try not to worry. This week is all about us."

"You're right. I'm ready to be wooed."

"Wooed? Sweetheart, this isn't the 1900s. However, I plan to make you forget about everything back home."

She smiled at him, excited about his secret plans. "Any hints?"

"No, but look in the glove box."

He pulled out of the garage and down the driveway, heading toward the highway.

She found a small box and an envelope. "Should I open it?"

"If you want to." Her eyes lit up as she opened the envelope.

DEAR ELIZABETH,

TWENTY ONE YEARS AGO I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER KNOWN.

THEN TWENTY YEARS AGO, I MADE HER MY WIFE.

I LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE EVERYDAY, SWEETHEART. THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME BACK.

YOUR HUSBAND,

JACK

"Oh, Jack. That was very sweet." She opened the box and gasped. "Its gorgeous." She pulled out a thin white gold necklace with a large diamond pendant. She fastened the clasp behind her neck and looked in the mirror. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"You're worth every penny, babe."

They drove for about an hour and stopped for breakfast at a family diner. As soon as he opened her door to help her out, she pulled him half inside the car. She touched his handsome face for a moment and then kissed him. "Thank you so much. I love you."

He kissed her back and then smiled. "I love you more."

As they sat in the diner, across from each other, she slipped off her sandal and found his foot, sliding her toes under his pant leg. His eyes met hers and they both grinned.

Once their food arrived, Jack thought of something. "We haven't picked out baby names yet, honey."

"No, we haven't. I have been looking though."

"Did you find any you like?"

"Yeah, I looked online. I really like boys names for girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Harper or Ryan."

"Oh."

"Jack, I don't like those names necessarily. They were just examples."

"I like Logan," he said quietly.

"Of course you do. Leave it to you to name our child after a character from X-Men." He smiled.

"It's a good name! You like that movie!"

"Mmhmm." She pulled out her phone and looked up the website she wanted. "So, I think because we don't know the sex, we should pick out five or six for each gender. I can make a list on my phone."

"Ok, type in Logan."

"Ok, Jack. Logan is on the list." She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand. "Oh, I found one. Kason."

"Kason? Hmm." He liked more traditional names.

"Yeah, like Jason, with a K." She added it to the list.

"I like Brenna Elizabeth," he told her. "I think it's beautiful." She could see he was completely serious, so she added it to the girl side.

"I added it. I like that name too."

For the next hour, they continued adding to their list. The boy side received Matthew, Baxter, Wyatt, and James. The girl name category was stalled at one. Brenna. She was in love with the name and he seemed to be too. However, if it was a girl, it would be Brenna Logan as a surprise to him.

An hour and a half later, they arrived in Holland. "Oh, babe! It's the tulip festival isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. We haven't been here in a few years, so I thought we could walk around a bit."

"That's a good idea."

They found a place to park on the street downtown and then took a few hours walking through the town and enjoying the flowers. As they returned to the car, they sat down on a bench. "Ready to rest, sweetie?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Yes, I am."

An older gentleman and woman walked over to them. "Would you like us to take your picture?" he offered them.

Jack handed him his phone, briefly showing him which button to push and then slipped his arm around Elizabeth. She looked over at him and kissed his cheek. The man took a few pictures and then handed the phone back. "Baby coming soon?" the older woman asked.

"Two more months to go," Elizabeth responded, rubbing her tummy.

"Congratulations," she said with a smile. "How long have you been married, dear?"

"Twenty years in June."

"Well, that is wonderful to hear. These days, most don't make it that long."

"Are you married?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing to her and the older gentleman.

"Oh yes, fifty two years to the love of my life." She smiled at her husband. "He may not remember all the time, but I remember for the both of us. Right, sweetheart?"

"That's why I keep you around," he said with a grin and then he kissed her gently.

"Whatever you say, love."

Elizabeth smiled at the two lovely people in front of her. That would be her and Jack in another thirty years.

"Why don't we all grab some lunch?"

AN HOUR LATER

They were back on the road, Jack driving north and Elizabeth asleep next to him, holding his hand.

He gazed at her every so often, admiring her and loving her more and more with each passing minute. He just wished they could clap their hands or click their heels and be at the hotel. He didn't want to drive anymore, he just wanted to be with her.

After about four more hours, stuck in traffic at one point, he pulled into the parking lot giving them access to the ferry in Mackinac City. "Jack, I need to find the ladies room before we do anything else."

"Ok, sweetie. I'll check the ferry schedule."

She walked into the building in front of them and he looked at the schedule on his phone. They had about thirty minutes before they would leave for the island so he decided the men's room sounded like a good idea too.

"Meet u by the shuttle in 10, babe," he texted her.

"Ok…gonna text Syd," she responded.

Jack met her with their bags at the shuttle. "Why do you have our bags, Jack? We won't need them on the island." He just grinned and kissed her forehead. "Are we staying ON the island?" Her eyes grew big making him laugh. "Oh my gosh, babe."

"How's Syd?"

"She said everything is fine and not to worry."

"Sounds liked good advice," he said with a wink. He knew that she was just worrying because they were her children, so he didn't say anything else.

About thirty minutes later, they were stepping off the ferry onto the island. Jack handed one of the boat workers some money and like magic, five minutes later, a horse and buggy appeared.

"Your carriage, my dear," Jack said, handing their bags to the driver and helping her up into the carriage, just big enough for the two of them.

Elizabeth assumed they would be staying in one of the hotels on the island, like a bed and breakfast or something. So when the carriage pulled up to the Grand Hotel, she gasped and then kissed him, making him laugh. "Honey, this is amazing. I imagine expensive too."

"Forget about the money, Elizabeth. Twenty years of putting up with me means you earned the best I can give you."

Their room was one of the dormer suites on the fourth floor. "Oh, Jack," she whispered as the bell hop left them alone. "This is amazing." She walked through the room, admiring the décor. "Its like we are in a different world." She stepped up on the platform where the table and chairs were and stared out the window. "You can see for miles." He walked up behind her, his arms around her swollen tummy and watched everything.

"I think we should order room service," he suggested.

"Yes, and eat it right here, watching the sunset."

He called and had filet mignon, twice baked potatoes, house salad, and the famous vanilla ice cream pecan ball dessert sent up.

When the food arrived, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in a white negligee and robe, modest, and yet, incredibly beautiful.

"You look so…." he fought for his words. Beautiful or gorgeous wasn't cutting it. He had officially run out of adjectives to describe her.

"So do you." He hadn't changed. He was still in his dark wash jeans, which fit him perfectly in her opinion, and gray t-shirt. His perfectly sculpted arms were showcased by the short sleeves of the shirt and his jeans were…she was out of adjectives too.

"Let's eat, babe. This sunset is unbelievable."


End file.
